Chances and Choices
by Frustrated Bookworm
Summary: For a sixteen year old Mikan Sakura, everything was perfect until a guy named Natsume Hyuuga entered the picture. They aren't each other's type but one thing I know? 'Opposites attract.'
1. The Odds aren't in my Favor

Author's note: Yep. I know I'm a weird writer; I created another fic without finishing the other two. But you know what? I like to do countless things. *evil grin* OOCs ahead. Brace yourselves, peeps!

_Disclaimer_: I hate to say this but *sighs* it's **needed**. I do not own Gakuen Alice nor any of its characters [or maybe not yet (;]. Its rightful claim only belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. Although this fic and all the OC's here are mine.

"_If you have a book you wanted to read but it isn't been written yet then you must write it."_

* * *

**Once Upon a Time**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Odds aren't in my Favour**_

The ashy clouds I was staring outside the windows in my room instantly vanished when the words that Gramps said earlier suddenly sink in to me. I don't know what to think of at the moment. I sighed. I'm just not ready to go. I don't have lots of friends that I hang out with everyday since my suppose to be best friend Hotaru, left but I do have some people I talk to in our school. I'm more like an indoor girl, appreciating the beauty of nature; we're living near the forest after all. That is perhaps the reason why I don't want to leave and go to some village where I barely know the people living. I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favour at this point in time.

I shut my eyes closed, reminiscing the conversation I had with him.

* * *

"_It will be for the best, Mikan and she is not just some person I randomly picked to take care of you. You know that perfectly." He stated with a grim look on his face. He doesn't like it too, that much I can tell but that will not change the fact that he's leaving me all alone to that freaking house he is talking about. _

_I didn't respond and keep the bitter expression across my face. _

"_I will take you to your aunt's house where I will be staying once it's complete. Your aunt clearly said that." He coughed. "I'm getting too old to take care of you and sooner than you know, I will be dying." He smiled on my way and I can't help but feel my conscience at the back of my mind._

"_But why do we have to move? It's perfectly fine here. I can take care of myself. See? I'm big enough." I suggested but from the look he's giving me, the plan didn't change. Not the slightest bit._

_I groaned then made a deal with Gramps. "But only one week, right? The house should be complete by then. Only one week?" _

_He shook his head painfully. _

"_2 weeks? 3? A month?" I asked in my confused tone._

_He cleared his throat before replying, "3 months minimum, Mikan. It's too long I know and I'm sorry." He pleaded. _

_I feel suffocated by the thought of staying to some stranger's house._

"_That is so unfair, Gramps. I will definitely miss you but I guess I'll survive." I lied, knowing any argument is pointless._

"_I'll miss you, too dear. So much. Thank you for understanding." He shot a smile at me before engulfing me into an embrace._

_I smiled evenly at him after he lets go._

* * *

I heard footsteps thumping in the stairs.

"Mikan! Mikan, it's late in the afternoon and we must get going." Gramps voice startled me, drawing my attention back to reality. I flutter my eyelids and the rays of sun instantly hurt my awoken eyes.

"Mikan?" called his hoarse voice.

"Coming, Gramps! I'll just pack some... _stuff_." I yelled in response. My things are already neatly packed in the luggage. I just have to enjoy the last minute here in my bedroom. I scan my entire room and blink twice. _There aren't much I can do with it_, I thought. I stood up and seize my baggage. I started to lock the door but not before I had my last look. I walk downstairs and begin to tangle my auburn hair in pigtails. I smiled on my reflection in the mirror but my hazel eyes dictate otherwise. I walk away without taking another glance with the place I call my _home. _

I hurriedly run towards Gramps which I recall earlier that told me he's old enough to even take care of me but here he is. Ready to start the engine of the blue mini truck anytime soon. I place all my bags on the back of the truck and quickly sat on the front seat beside Gramps. I snorted and he turned his direction to me when finally starting the engine of the truck. I didn't meet his eyes instead I just stare in the side road, noticing every tree that we pass. I like trees, maybe love it. I feel satisfied whenever I climb up to it, feeling secured. I put my arm on the open window and positioned my head to be able to inhale and feel the fresh air that might be later gone when we arrive at the city.

"I don't want to remember you with your grumpy face on at least 3 months, Mikan. Lighten up. It's not that bad as you think." He guaranteed.

"Okay Gramps. Here. You see? I'm smiling." I force to look at him and smiled half heartedly then direct my attention again to the wildflowers growing at the side of the road. They are beautiful yet unnoticed.

I look at the clock which sits idly in front of me. It's been half an hour since we left. Gramps who drives directs his full attention on the road beyond us. The wrinkles on his face are visible and his hair is quite bald. His brown eyes evident of worry stared at me for a minute before looking again at the road.

"I'm sorry." I apologized though I, myself don't know what crime I committed.

He looked at me again with those bewildered eyes then he raises an eyebrow.

I look straight at the road he is looking, searching for some answer but then I didn't reply back.

He stopped the truck and I can see a big house before us. A mansion actually. He killed the engine then climb down, gesturing for me to do the same. I step down and take in the surroundings. My jaw dropped. Ohmyf*ckingGOD. I can't believe it. This house- mansion is very huge compared to our medium sized hut house. I stare at the mansion in puzzlement. The garden is symmetrical too. The flowers. Oh the beautiful flowers. Different array colours and different varieties. I gaze at Gramps in bewilderment, forgetting my anger and frustration before.

"Quite a view, eh?" he asked with one of his chuckles.

"Is this it? Is this really it, Gramps?" I questioned in a very excited and fascinated tone. He nodded and flashes a chuckle _again_.

"I knew you'd like it here." His tone almost mocking. I look straight to the front door and saw a raven haired woman with a very pleasing appearance approaching us. I stopped and watch the woman walk in a gracious way. She's beautiful. Her wavy hair falls perfectly in her shoulders. Her crimson eyes staring intently at us. She opened her thin lips and greeted us.

"Long time no see, Grandpa. How are you? " She asked. Gramps gave her a proud laugh then said, "Strong as ever, Kaoru." The both of them giggled while I joined in.

She looked at me curiously. "You must be Yuka's daughter, Mikan. You are beautiful like your mother." She complimented.

"Yes, I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm nothing compared to my mother but you're so pretty, like really pretty." I smiled at her, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Oh. I feel overwhelmed, Mikan." She chirped then turned to Gramps. "He changed the surname, huh?" raising her eyebrows at Gramps who gave a reassuring nod. _What are they talking about? Adult matters I think_.

"Kaoru Hyuuga, by the way. I'm a friend of your mother so you can just call me Aunt Kaoru and I guess we should get inside the house. All of your baggage will be taken care of the butler." She offered then from out of nowhere, an old man showed who appears to be between the ages of fifty five to sixty.

_Aunt_ Kaoru led us inside and I can't help but feel thoroughly amazed. The antiques and the different painting of landscapes and portraits are... _WOW_. The wall is perfectly designed, too. This is just too much to be real. I look up and saw the gigantic lights hanging on the ceiling. I focused my eyes to the furniture ahead of me which is as far as I know really expensive. I can't help but feel amazed to every little thing in this huge house. I turned around, feeling a shiver run through my spine because I absolutely felt a shadow behind my back. Just then, Gramps called me and I came near him.

"I'll be going, Mikan. Your money and all your stuff is with you, right?" His voice evident with worry.

I dig into my back pocket and held it to him for him to see.

"Yes, here it is Gramps." I smiled and hugged him. My head on his shoulder, tears falling unexpectedly. He patted my head and utters something.

"You, cry-baby. I told you to not cry at such small matters like this. We will see each other on three months time."

I didn't respond though I know that he is only comforting me. I hid my wet face in his shoulder and cried harder. My hand tightened in his back, he will be leaving.

"I have to go, dear though I loathe saying that." He comforted, forcing to laugh a little.

Pushing me away from him, I look into his amber eyes. I bit my fingernail.

"Gramps. Just don't die while I'm gone. Not just yet." I kid in my mischievous tone. We laughed until we can no longer hold our stomachs while Aunt Kaoru waits patiently in the living room.

"I'm stronger than the strongest bear alive, Mikan. But seriously, call me when you have a problem or anytime. Even if I'm old like this, you can always count on my help." He offered. Of course, he doesn't have a phone but the Aunt he's talking about does.

"'course, Gramps. Don't forget about your food, don't eat too much meat. Veggies are your only required food. No more, no less." I reminded him, giving him the look he doesn't want. HA!

"Okay, okay. If that's what my grand daughter wants." He sighed dejectedly. We walked to front of the house, Aunt Kaoru accompanying us. We bid goodbyes to him after giving him hugs. I wave my hand at him before he climb up the truck. He did the same and finally left without any turn backs.

"Isn't that depressing?" she asked, reading what's on my mind.

I didn't respond then she turned into her cheerful mode.

"Now, I guess it's time for you to meet my family." She offered. I sweat dropped. I didn't think about that.

"Yeah, sure. I'm certain I'd love that." I'm such a terrible liar.

We head back to the house and a small girl around the age of thirteen came running towards us. She stared at me with those crimson eyes her mother have. She is KAWAII.

"You're so cute!" I exclaimed. She took my hand and asks,

"Are you gonna be my big sis? I'm Aoi Hyuuga." she singsong with her cute little voice.

"She can be persistent sometimes. She doesn't have a sister, you see." Her mother muttered.

"Oh, then I suppose I could be your big sis then. I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you, Aoi." I stated with a smile and she shake my hand.

"You should meet Onii-chan, Mikan-chan." She suggested but her Mother was the one to respond this time.

"Not now, Aoi. Maybe some other time, he doesn't like much people. Completely different from his sister." She explained and I nodded but Aoi pouted. Then Aunt Kaoru suggested I should take a rest, I agree and Aoi guided me to my room, she told me that his brother named Natsume might like me because I'm pretty which I laughed at. But she's so determined that she told me I would meet him this dinner. I just nodded to her, giggling at her cuteness. She then let me take a nap in my room that's exactly the same size as our house back in the forest. I lie on the queen sized bed, letting out a small relief. _At least, the people here are good like Gramps talked about. _Gramps. Don't, stop it. Thinking about him makes my head and heart ache so I closed my eyes, thinking about nothing and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Mikan-chan? Mikan-chan?" Aoi called. I open my eyes, hearing the knocking of a small girl countless times.

"Come in, Aoi. It's open." Just that instant, the doorknob twisted and the door opened, revealing a girl on a dress just above her knees, with a huge grin upon her face.

"It's dinner time. You should head at the dining room, Mikan-chan. I suppose you're hungry by now." She chirped with her cute voice, almost angelic.

I sat up, returning her sweet smile. "I'll be there as fast as I can. You see." Gesturing to my attire. "I just have to go get change." I added, wrinkling my nose.

"'_Kay_, Mikan-chan." She squealed then she waves her hand before leaving. How cute. Natsume. I wonder what he looks like. Opposite attitude from Aoi huh?

I take a quick shower from the bathroom in my room. It's complete of everything a girl would ask for. I don't think I'll get used to this house; it just kept surprising me every freaking time. What should I wear? I dig into my things and found a tangerine shirt that has an ice cream and other sweets design and short pants that reaches my knee. This will be okay, simple and comfortable. I walk towards the dining room after tangling my hair. I didn't notice it before but there is this huge piano by the living room untouched. The dining room is huge which I failed to notice earlier, too. They're already eating when I saw them; Aoi and Aunt Kaoru. Aoi motioned for me to join in and I sit beside her while Aunt sits reverse in ours. I eyed all the food and not able to pick any.

"Food will not move by itself, Mikan. You can pick any." Aunt offered.

"But it's so many and I don't know any of its names. My mouth is drooling just by seeing it." They both laughed at me. Then Aoi filled my plate with many foods, she decided to pick base from her favourite ones.

"Am I that fat?" I asked, groaning.

"The opposite." She giggled and I hissed.

I eat what looks like a crab meat then another and the others, then at last, finishing all the food on my plate. Only then did I become aware of them staring at me.

"You have such an enormous stomach, honey." She responded to my unspoken question. I laughed.

"That's what Gramps always tells me." Wait, Aoi did say that I'll meet her brother this dinner then- "Where is he? Natsume, I mean. I thought I'd meet him this dinner." I said in a very disappointed tone, voicing out what's in my mind.

"Oh, I thought so, too. But he said he'd just have dinner in his room. It's okay, Mikan-chan!" she exclaimed loudly.

"I guess so." I smiled at her.

When we finished eating dinner, Aoi cheerfully said that it's time for the telling of feelings, I asked what that's about and Aunt Kaoru said that it's been their tradition back and back and back, always after dinner. Aoi was the first to tell,

"I felt happy when Mikan-chan came. Now, I have an Onee-chan that would go to school with me." She holds on to one of my arm.

"That's good. Speaking of school, did your Grandpa tell you that he enrolled you to Alice Academy?" she questioned, looking intently at me.

"Alice Academy?" I repeated. I heard of that school before, my classmates often talk about how they would love to go into that school but only prestigious families can go to that school. Oh! Hotaru's in there, I remember. But how on earth can Gramps afford that?

They nodded. "But we can't afford to go to that school." I stated reluctantly.

"It's alright, Mikan-chan. Mommy took care of it so no need to worry." Aoi clarified, flickering a huge smile on her mom which caused me to wince a little.

"But I can't pay you back. It will be only three months and after that I will have to transfer again. It will be bothersome for your part." I explicate, biting the inside of my cheek.

"That will be your school even if you don't live here anymore. Your Aunt's house is near the school and please don't worry about the expenses, I just helped my best friend's daughter, after all. You'll go to school tomorrow with Natsume and Aoi." She instructed. "and did I forgot to mention that you're classmates with Natsume." She asked but it rather came out as a statement.

"Yay! You're classmates with Onii-chan. Isn't that great?" She squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, forcing to smile. Then all of a sudden, they both forgot about the telling of feelings thing and invited me to watch some show with them which I agreed to. I take a comfortable seat on the soft cushioned sofa. We watched a TV show called 'Once upon a Time'. The story tonight was beauty and the beast and I cried when Rumpel lied to Belle, about what he feels and I discovered myself cursing. When it ended, we found ourselves discussing it. Aoi thought the show was absurd because they didn't have a happy ending. Aunt comforted her by saying it's not the ending yet and me? I shared my opinion that it shouldn't have ended that way and you know what? I didn't know we got so tangled up with the topic and next thing I know, we are laughing about it. Then when it's almost 9 o'clock, Aunt said it's bedtime because we have classes tomorrow. Aoi offered that she will take me to me room but I wave my hand at her, disapproving, I said she should sleep and I can take care of myself. She just smiled and bid goodnight before heading to her room.

I walk toward my room and saw the identical patterns of all the rooms ahead of me. I should have accept her offer after all. I didn't know they're all the same. I sighed. Perhaps I just have to look in every room, it's not like there are people there, right?

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." I said, responding to my thoughts.

I already opened five rooms and it's not the room with my stuff. I just have to look more. Okay. I guess this is it. I opened the door then step in and what I saw shocked me or rather surprised me. There's a boy- no, a guy about the same age I am with a manga on his head. He grabs the manga and places it beside him on his bed and glances at the open door then locked me with those crimson eyes. I can't seem to run. He utters something that is loud enough for me to hear.

"Get out of here, Ugly Pervert."

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

So what do you think? If it's bad then I'll just delete this fic. You know exactly what to do guys. REVIEW~ and tell me if there are any errors. Thanks!

-AnneHyuuga13 ~Logging out


	2. Unspoken Past

Author's note: So yep, I decided to continue this fic and starting from this chapter, Natsume's POV will appear on the beginning; something like an intro. Oh! Sorry for taking too long to update this fic by the way. I planned, really planned to update this last month but then something got in the way. Blame the WRITER's BLOCK. XD

_Disclaimer: _Nope, I'm not gonna do this again.

_"If you have a book you wanted to read but it hasn't been written yet then you must write it."_

* * *

**Chances and Choices**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unspoken past**

_Natsume's POV (before Mikan arrived)_

I run as fast as I can, crumpling the letter that was glued to my locker a moment ago.

"That fucking bastard." I cursed under my breath, while kicking fallen logs that gets in my way. I'm in the middle of the northern forest when I finally noticed his back that stood silently on the darkness.

"Black Cat, you have come." He greeted but not very welcoming. I watched as he turns around to face me. I gazed intently at the mask on his face which he wears every _fucking_ day.

"Let's get to business immediately. This will be the last transaction that you and I will have." He announced then hands me the brown envelope that contains the information about my mission. I grab it with my left hand and examined its contents, only to find some photo of a girl I barely see.

"What the fuck does this suppose to mean?" I asked, my tone frustrated.

"I'm not finished discussing your mission. Do not interfere." He commanded. I put my right hand in my pocket while the other holds the photo.

"You will bring me that girl, ALIVE." He stated, highlighting the word 'alive'.

"Do not use your dirty methods or else it will be mission failed and you know exactly what that means. No matter what, do not hurt the girl." He instructed.

It has been six years since I accepted doing missions. My life has been a total waste for six damn years. I didn't tend to agree but this guy held Aoi captive for God knows how long, that's when my mom became insane finding Aoi. I don't have any choice; I'm the only hope since Dad died. I accepted his deal, not knowing my life would be in total chaos but I don't care about my life anymore since I can't even save her.

I turned my gaze from the picture to him.

"Who is she?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"She is Mikan Sakura. Find her and bring her to me." He answered then left without any prior notice.

His last words hung on the air. I walked towards the light and looked at the photo closely. Hazel eyes, auburn hair. She is her. I didn't recognize her at first but she is definitely her. _Hell, why would that idiot be my last mission?_

* * *

_Mikan's POV (present situation)_

"Get out of here, Ugly pervert." He instructed coolly then my jaw dropped as I begin to reminisce something.

"You said your name was _Kintarou_!" I exclaimed, not moving my feet.

"What the hell?" he asked, his voice irritated as he cuts eye contact with me and turning his head to the manga on the bed. My, my, I don't like that arrogant attitude of his even the slightest bit.

"I hate to recall something like this but we met five years ago, on the top of the cherry blossom tree. I was twelve, you were eleven; remember?" I explicate, cutting out the part when he peeked on my underwear while I'm climbing. I don't want to elaborate that any further, it's just too embarrassing and irritating. Ugh. He's Kintarou after all—nope, Natsume Hyuuga, I should say.

He just smirked in response. Not bothering to look at me.

"Polka dots, did it ever occur to you that I would never give my precious name to just someone like you?" he stated bluntly, looking at me again with that blazing eyes. I rolled my eyes at the sudden nickname.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Kintarou." I stated, waving my hand at him. I turned around, ready to get out until his voice stopped me.

"Little girl. Just a piece of advice, get out of here." He stated solemnly, his dark aura ruining my mood. I groaned in response then exited his room but not after offering him good night. He smirked then decides to just read his manga while I resumed searching for my room which is just a room away from the jerk. Why in heavens? I sighed, letting myself lay on the bed.

"Hotaruuu..." I called out, holding our picture close to my chest. "At last. I wonder what you will do when we meet." A scorn crosses across my face. "You will hit me again with that baka gun of yours, won't you?" I slowly close my tired eyes and lets out a sigh. _We're best friends, aren't we?_ Was the last thing I thought then I fell into a deep nap.

* * *

_"Get up! Get up. Get up. Get up! You lazy ass! Get up Baka!" _I jumped out of my bed in astonishment. Then I finally realized that it's only the alarm clock that Hotaru provided me. I'm always late, that's why when she was about to leave, she gave me that annoying alarm clock with that annoying alarm sound. I turn off the alarm and lie on the bed again. That's when I feel something on the bed. I squint my head and saw a shirtless raven haired guy glaring intently at the alarm clock I recently turned off. My eyes suddenly widened, my jaw dropped and I wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HHH! You perverted moron! What the heck are you doing here in my room?!" I throw pillows at him then suddenly I heard a tiny voice inside my head talking to me. _What happened last night?_ It asked then the question shocked me, making me peek inside the blanket. I sighed. I'm still on my clothing that I'm wearing last night. Thank goodness. But still. I looked at him; I can feel my blood making its way to my face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked then he started to walk away when—BANG! The door opened forcefully, divulging a worried look evident in their crimson eyes.

"What are you doing here, Natsume?" Aunt Kaoru asked or rather demanded in bewilderment.

"Onii-chan?" Aoi called out, staring at his brother. Natsume remained his calm expression and composure then he smirked, resuming on getting out of the room. I stared in disbelief at his retreating back, his mother and sister followed him but when he reached the door, he peeked over his shoulder.

"I warned you yesterday night. Get out of our lives." He stammered then Aunt Kaoru drags him outside. I followed them without them noticing until they reached the kitchen do they stop. I peep at them behind the wall.

"Explain Natsume." Aunt demanded again while Aoi only stared at them with worry on her face.

"I dislike her presence. I want her to leave." He answered reluctantly.

"But Mikan-chan is nice. I want her to be my Onee-chan." Aoi interrupted, and then Natsume glared at her like he wanted to burn her or anything. Why? He seems so cold towards Aoi. He's his sister.

"I don't give a damn about your opinion, ugly freak. Tch. You're not even included here." He said coldly. What the hell? I looked at Aoi and tears are forming on her eyes.

"Watch your manners Natsume! She is your sister! What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled, putting her hand on the table to maintain her balance.

"She is not my sister, for God's sake! When will you stop your little act?!" he yelled back. What? Is it just my imagination or he said she is not his sister? I think I'm not following. What did he just said? Well, I guess it's not my business to mind, right? I'm ready to withdraw and go back to my room when suddenly, my elbow feel something. I look behind and saw the huge vase fell and got shattered on the marble tiled floor. I just stared in astonishment.

"Mikan. I thought you were in your bedroom." She stated, making myself shot back to reality. I turned to their direction.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I think I overheard something and when I was about to go back to bed..." I sighed, making me trail off "...my elbow hit it. I didn't mean to be such a burden. I'm sorry." I looked down and from the corner of my eye; I definitely saw Natsume rolled his eyes. Damn.

"Don't worry. I'm thinking on buying a new vase anyway." I looked up and she smiled warmly and Aoi did the same.

"Tch. So much drama. We're gonna be late." I turned my gaze at Natsume who looks plainly boring. "What?" I asked, cannot absorb what he was talking about.

"He said we're gonna be late for school, Mikan-chan!" Aoi exclaimed delightfully.

"Idiot." He uttered then walk to God knows where.

"Go eat your breakfast and get ready for your first day in school." Aunt Kaoru told me then Aoi grab my hand, making our way to the dining table. I eat gracefully and when I was finally finished, I dismissed myself and walk to my temporary room to take a shower. I hang the underclothes on the hanger and undress myself. I felt the warm water running down on my skin. I let my eyes closed then a minute later, I shivered. The water became suddenly cold. I put on the underclothes and then I heard a knock then the door opened.

"I'm just gonna place your uniform on your bed, Mikan." I heard her say.

"Thank you~." I yelled, just enough for her to hear and the door opened and closed again.

I examined the uniform that was laid back on the bed once I'm out. It's cute. The skirt has a plain blue stripe prints and the top is a white shirt with a black blazer that has a blue ribbon tie.

* * *

When everything was settled, Aoi and Aunt insisted that I should come along with the two; Natsume and Aoi even if I strongly suggested that I would be fine on my own and now, deafening silence can be heard inside this car. I look at Aoi who is looking at Natsume across her who is reading his unknown manga. I began to break the silence since I'm not really used to it.

"So..." I began, making Aoi's head turn to me. "...what class should I be looking for once we are there?" I finished.

"Don't worry. You and Onii-chan is on the same class. You're classmates." Aoi answered in amusement evident in her crimson orbs.

"Oh. That's great, right Natsume?" I commented merrily but he just ignored it and smirked then kept reading his manga.

"You should have just agreed." I let out a frustrated grunt.

"I don't talk to idiots like you." he declared bluntly.

"What a jerk. You're talking to me five years back." I muttered under my breath, not caring if he would hear it or not.

"You've met before?!" Aoi squealed in puzzlement. Her eyes wide open.

"I suppose." I answered at the same time that Natsume did.

"No." He said, annoyance in his tone but didn't quite cover the bored expression across his face.

"What?! Did you have an amnesia or just won't admit it? We've met, what's the big deal in that that you have to deny it?" I rolled my eyes at him and stick my tongue out. _This guy is really getting on my nerves._

"It's okay. I won't tell." Aoi chirped then she chuckled cutely then she looked out the window and announced,

"We're finally here. Thank goodness!" she exclaimed excitedly.

The car went to a stop and Aoi opened the door. I walk down the car as soon as Aoi did then Natsume did as well. I scanned the crowd and all heads turned to me. I bit my lip in confusion if I should say 'Hi' or greet them 'Good morning' but instead I just kept silent. I can't walk, I'm beside Aoi who can't walk as well.

"Who is that girl?" I heard someone say in every corner I look at.

"Why is she with Natsume-san and Aoi?" I heard someone asked. The loud murmuring of the crowd was getting louder every second until I ask Aoi.

"What's happening?"

"You'll see." She said bitterly. Just then, the bunch of people or girl population was getting nearer and nearer.

"Natsume-san~" they all chorused.

"She is just your maid, isn't she?" they asked in bewilderment.

"Who is she?" they asked again in unison. I turned to look at Natsume just a foot away from me and saw his lips curved into a mischievous smirk. He came near me and locks my hand in his. No, this is not happening. I tried to break free from his grasp but I'm too stupefied enough to do anything.

All the girls set their deathly glare at me and I swear if looks can kill, I'd be surely dead for the nth time now. I began to regain my composure and just as I was about to introduce myself, he told everyone;

"She's my girlfriend." Then he held up both our hands to reveal to everyone that we're holding hands.

[End of Chapter 2]

* * *

A/N: YAY! I finished chapter 2! I'm sorry again for the long wait everyone. *sighs* By the way, Kintarou was the name that Kaoru thought to gave Natsume before seeing the name Natsume on a food bought by Mr. Hyuuga (I forgot his name or do he even have one?) I just thought that the name (Kintarou) was being ignored so there! Haha. And the person that gives missions to Natsume is not Persona. *smirks* Who do you think it is? And what do you think of this chapter? I hope you had fun reading this even though some parts were _boring. _Anyways, thanks to those who read, reviewed and followed. Don't have much time now so I'll include all your names on the next chapter. I'll be working on the next chapter now. ((:

~AnneHyuuga13, signing out.


	3. Missions and Complications

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It all belongs to the awesome creator named Higuchi Tachibana though this fanfic is mine and all the upcoming OC's are mine.

_"If you have a book you wanted to read but it hasn't been written yet then you must write it."_

* * *

**Chances and Choices**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Missions and Complications**

_Natsume's POV (five years ago)_

The darkness was complete but that didn't stop me from the goal of completing this mission. It has been a few days since I'm shadowing this warehouse, waiting for the perfect time to take action so it would be all a waste if I back down now. I ran rapidly, knocking down guards and turning when I notice there's a door and blasting the door open. Six minutes, that's all it took me to finish down a dozen of guards or more, watching outside and inside. It's a real piece of cake; I didn't even have to use my alice. I ran again, slamming every door down to find the people I've been sent here for. I spotted two guards then abruptly stopped in front of them and before they can shoot me, I snap their heads and swiftly snatch their guns. I open the door slowly ahead of me, the one that the sentinels were guarding. The only door left. I peek and listen through the small opening of the door, carefully not making any noise noticeable, but all I could hear was the crickets humming and basing from the wooden chair and the bed near the window unoccupied, there looks to be no one. I blasted the door open and as I had suspected a while ago, there really is no one. The room was spacious but I could really care less right now. I have to find my mission. I scrutinize the room once again, making a little fire on my palm. Dammit. Why are they even guarding this room? I retreated, ready to burn something when suddenly,

_Snap._

I turned around and observe the closet, the sound came from there, like a hanger broke or something. I march towards the said closet, creating a bigger fire this time.

"Come out." I commanded, my voice stern and unfeeling. After a minute or two of silence, I speak again.

"I'm gonna burn this damn closet door if you don't fucking get out right now." I ordered again. My patience is running thin but there is something that keeps me from burning this fucking place. The creaking sound of the door can be heard and a woman with short auburn hair came to view. There is something in her eyes that I can't quite tell. Then she began to speak as she lean her tall figure against the closet.

"Don't. You don't know what I'm capable of. You're a little too young for this." She uttered, shaking her head slightly.

Like I care for what she's saying so I didn't reply.

"What's your mission now, Black Cat?" she asked.

"To eliminate you and take the person you're hiding behind that dresser." I responded. Worry. That's what her eyes tell me.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." She blinked twice, suspiciously staring at me with her hazel orbs then she opened the door behind her, exposing a petite girl same age as me and looks exactly like her that was asleep. She held it like it was her lifeline and caressed its golden brown tresses. Instinct tells me she is her child but that bastard told me that the girl I will see is just a product of experiment. None of us made a move but each one cautiously looking at their prey.

"Almost fooled me with that experiment of yours." I commented dryly.

"I see. He deceived you into thinking this is a laboratory creation but unfortunately, this is my child, Black Cat. She is no experiment you are talking about." She explained. Fooled me, huh? I took a step closer; _if that thing is human then it will burn like any other living thing_, I thought.

"You can't. She's unstable right now and if you're lucky, your alice will just backfire you. Nullification and SEC. Those are her alices." She said, responding to my thoughts.

"What's SEC?" I never heard of that before. Nullification. That's quite rare.

"Steal, copy, erase." She answered reluctantly. I ran my fingers through my hair in dismay. No wonder that man would want something like her.

"Mind-reader, why are you telling me this?" I asked in puzzlement.

"I can see your future and I trust you, Natsume Hyuuga." She answered in a low and calm tone. She knows me.

"I'm quite impressed. She inherited her SEC alice from you. Mind reading and clairvoyance, what more?" I stated bluntly. She took a step forward and put the girl down on the closet then place two fingers on my temple.

"There's so much more but right now, I need you to do something for me."

I can't move nor can I utter a word.

"Someday, a person will be looking for her and you must protect her no matter what the cost will be. It's not a plead, it's a command and in the future, I will come back and look for both of you. But for the meantime, I will erase your memories of me and this child. You will remember this meeting one day and when you remembered it, it's time. If you hand her to the villain, the world will come to an end. If you refused and do nothing, something you don't imagine will happen. Mark my words, Hyuuga. I can see the future." She muttered then gasped exasperatedly. She finally let go of my temple and I stumbled to the wooden floor beneath me.

When I woke up, I was suddenly in my bedroom. My head stings so I place a hand on the side of my hand and sat up on my bed, clearing my thoughts. What the hell happened yesterday? I stared deeply on the glass window on my far left side then think. _I carry out a mission; I knocked out more than a dozen of guards then..._ what the fuck? I groaned then threw a manga on the corner of my room. Why can't I remember anything? I look down, quite frustrated and depressed.

"I'm sorry Aoi, I failed. I can't save you now." I murmured lightly on the air, clenching my fists hard. A trickle of tear ran through my cheek. _If only._

* * *

_Mikan's POV (current situation)_

"She's my girlfriend." Then he held up both our hands to reveal to everyone that we're holding hands.

Gasps from everywhere can be heard then someone spoke,

"Stop this little show, freak." I turned around because I know who this voice belongs to. Just then, the Natsume beside me disappeared. What's happening?

"Mou... I thought it would be fun." Stated an Aoi with a frown. Natsume walk towards somewhere without any reply. The bell rang suddenly then, causing the students to rush back to their respective classrooms.

"I guess I should be going, Aoi. See you later." I said with a huge smile. She did the same.

I dig into my pockets and pulled my schedule. Our homeroom teacher is Narumi-sensei based from the schedule I got yesterday from Auntie, _thank heavens, I wouldn't have to wait in the faculty. _

I keep pace with Natsume since he's the only one I know and the one who knows me. Hotaru is out of the question, given that I didn't even saw her when I entered.

"Eh... Natsume?" I called out. He stopped and looks over his shoulder.

"What?" he asked darkly.

"What was that earlier? The one that Aoi did." I uttered innocently, noticing the many classrooms that we passed. This school is so huge and to think that I'm enrolled here kinda makes me _flattered_. The hallways we are walking by were made with brick wall and marbles.

"How idiot can you be? It's her alice." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I bet you're aware of that, since you enrolled into this school and all." He snorted then resumed walking.

"Of course I am! What do you take me for?" I shrilled, making a face behind him.

"The only alice I know as of now is shadow manipulation, animal pheromone alice, teleportation and nullification of course. That's why." I explicate more then shrugged. He looked at me with question around his face but then dismissed it all of a sudden. I can't quite tell if he was surprised or confused for I only saw it for a fraction of second.

"Don't follow me, you stalker." He retorted, stopping me from my tracks then continued again. Did this happen before? I scratched the back of my head then shook my head.

"You're the only one I know and I'll just follow you until we get to the classroom. Oh please, don't call me a stalker. That would be the last thing I want to be." I snap back at him. He smirked. Jerk.

He came to a stop and opened the timber shiny door that has a banner above, saying,

**_Class 2-B_**_. _

He entered, not minding the teacher out front. I gasp in nervousness.

"Oh dear~ this is your first day and you're late." The teacher remarked. _I'm not the only one_, I've been wanting to say but bit my lower lip instead and looked down.

"Don't be shy and come here to properly introduce yourself, honey." He offered then I look up and march towards him hesitantly. He wears a long sleeved white shirt and brown pants, _old style_ but damn, his green eyes are so intimidating.

He raised his eyebrow, urging for me to speak.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Mikan Sakura and has the nullification alice. I'm glad to meet all of you!" I greeted then take a small bow. I look at them but they hardly notice my existence. They're bored.

"So now, where should I place you?" he mused like a _gay._

"Right. Mikan, take the seat beside Natsume. The guy on the back. He looks kinda _lonely_." He chuckled mockingly, pointing where Natsume is. All girls are glaring daggers at me once they've heard the name Natsume, their eyes stating, _get out of here bitch _but like I said, I hardly care but I can say, Kintarou is sure popular. I look forward to where the teacher is pointing; then suddenly, my eyes saw a familiar raven haired girl that sits idly on the middle. She looked at me with those recognizable amethyst eyes. My feet moved abruptly on its own, taking me closer to Hotaru and as I was about to hug her. She shot her baka gun at me, making me fly towards the far end corner of the room.

"Have mercy at least." I found myself muttering.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?" cried out a worried teacher. I nodded and turn my head to Hotaru. I stood up and dust my skirt then heads towards my seat. _Just don't notice me, Natsume-Kintarou. Just don't._ I kept whispering inside my head. I keep my distance from Natsume as far as the quite long chair allows.

"You're such a nuisance, Polka dots."

Wish not granted.

"Don't make ridiculous comments, Kintarou." I stated dryly then I rolled my hazel eyes.

"Now, will the two love birds at the back be able to keep quiet while I discussed something?" the teacher asked in such a high pitch that one could mistake him for singing randomly. Quite amused in a way but also annoyed in a way.

I looked around and found out that he is not referring to us but on a raging curly green haired girl and on a ginger haired boy that has a huge grin plastered on his face, entertained by the fact that he annoyed the hell out of the girl beside him. They turn on different directions when they saw the teacher eyeing intently at them but not before the girl had groaned and the boy grinning victoriously. I watch them and became fairly fascinated.

The teacher coughed hard and the entire students' attention was on him now. Then a knock was heard.

"Not again." The teacher uttered before opening the door. The man behind the door was a black haired man. He whispered something to the teacher then the teacher's eyes widened. He looked at us then announced;

"I will discuss tomorrow the thing I've been saying earlier because your lovely teacher Narumi is needed in the faculty. Goodbye~" he then walked out of the classroom then closed the door. Then the students went insane.

I only concluded one thought_._ _He's gay._

I squinted my head and saw someone sleeping beside Natsume. GOSH.

"RUKA-PYON?!" I yelled loudly, the whole class stopped and turn their heads at me. The blonde boy did the same then his eyes widened.

"Mikan? How did you?" he questioned then smiled the smile I always get that lightens up my mood. The class suddenly ignored us and go back to what they were doing earlier.

"I was gonna ask the same! I thought you were in France the whole time." I pouted then smiled at the same time, if that's even possible.

The raven haired boy beside me grimace then looked at me with unfeeling crimson eyes.

"Get a room. A big one. You two are making my damn ears scream in pain." He stated bluntly then shifted his gaze to Ruka-pyon.

"How did you know this idiot by the way?" he asked him, gesturing to me. Ruka-pyon stiffened.

"Err... We met years back." He answered hesitantly.

"I'm not an idiot, nasty pervs." I snapped at him.

"Whatever." He replied coolly, placing his manga on his head after saying,

"And Ruka. You're such a terrible liar."

Ruka winced but then hesitated to utter a word.

"Mikan Sakura, right?" said a girly tone from my side. I shifted my gaze to them and saw two girls. They were smiling. The one is a cherry curly haired girl and the one is a cobalt straight haired girl.

"Yes and you two are?" I stated, smiling.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." The blue haired stated. She stretches her hand and I did the same then we shake hands.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya. Nice to meet you!" the pink curly haired girl squealed in delight then we shake hands, too.

"By the way, did you know Hotaru?" Nonoko started while Anna only nodded her head.

"Yes. We grew up together and we're _best friends_."I responded then I gawk at Hotaru who seems to be doing something then her head suddenly shot right up at me.

"Stop drooling, dummy." She snorted then works on her weird gadgets again.

I shifted my hand to the two girls at my side and they grinned eerily.

"Is it alright to call you Mikan?" they questioned together then beamed.

"Sure!" I answered as polite as I could muster.

"Then see you at lunch, Mikan!" they offered. I nodded then I watched them wave their hand enthusiastically and heads back towards their seats.

They're nice, or at least for me. It will not be that hard making friends here as I thought it would be. I laughed at my thought then a raven haired boy beside me groaned in annoyance.

"Mikan?" I turned my head to the voice's direction and found Ruka oddly staring at me.

"What?" I hissed. Then he rolled his eyes.

"You're doing it again." He snaps seriously. Snaps seriously? Am I insane?

"What?" I ask once more. _Really, Ruka. You always have a hobby on not finishing your sentence._

"You're biting the inside of your cheek like you want to attack someone... _desperately_." He answers dismissively, only then did I notice that I'm doing it. I dunno. It became somewhat my mannerism ever since I was a kid. I always do it when I'm kinda upset or frustrated.

I let out a small sigh.

"Okay. But that's not the one you wanted to tell me, is it?" I know him too well to know that he's hiding something. He chuckled before saying,

"You know me too well." He started, like reading my thoughts then continued. "I just want to have a little chat with you at lunch. You know..." he beckoned for us. "... you and I. Something like bonding. What do you say?" he suggested. I smiled earnestly at him and said,

"Why wouldn't I? You're my..." I stopped mid sentence then bit my lower lip. "...friend after all." I finished.

He fidgeted nervously then the second bell rang.

* * *

What happened within five hours seems like a disaster to me. But actually, the three hours doesn't matter, we didn't do anything, the teachers just drone and drone and drone but the Math teacher named... What was his name again? Jinno? Oh yes. It's Jin-jin. For Kami's sake, he humiliated me and whose fault that is? Kintarou. It's his damn fault for making me yell at him in the middle of the class. I can remember every detail of it and I'm starting to remember that very damn moment now.

_"Hey Polka dots." He whispered. He didn't deserve any reply so I didn't give him one._

_"Polka dots." He called again casually, but sounded somewhat annoyed. I didn't budge; I just look at the teacher even though I don't understand anything he is saying. I just need some distraction to be able to forget this delusive guy at my side._

_"Strawberry print." I heard him utter in aggravation. The print on my bra. That was enough for me. My blood rushed its way to my cheeks then I gritted my teeth. I stand up loudly._

_"You're so ridiculous, Kintarou! You're a perverted jerk and a delusional freak." I shouted in both frustration and irritation though it's just the same. Ugh. I breathe a couple of times then calmed myself down. Silence. Deafening silence. Only then did I notice the tension inside the classroom. I furrowed my eyebrows then gape at the teacher in front. His face was... priceless. He looks like he's going to roast me alive which made me wrinkled my nose in disgust. _

_"Why do you always call me Kintarou whenever you're mad?" Natsume asks arrogantly, but I guess I'm the only one who heard it. The students except Natsume and Hotaru have the same expression. Jaw dropped, eyes wide._

_"Transfer student. Who do you think you are to ruin my class?" His jaws were clenched and his slender metal stick that looks like an antenna is pointing at me. His eyes were like both lightning and thunder striking at me, if that is even possible. I looked down and bit my lip. Geez, so much for wishing this school year would be damn easy._

_" .NOW." He commanded, emphasizing every word. I walked out of the classroom like a zombie and stood outside for an hour, doing nothing but to kick the invisible pebbles at my feet._

"Mikan? Hey Mikan?" Ruka crooned then I shook my head slightly and snap out of my illusion then jerk my head up.

"What?" I asked Ruka.

"You look quite dazzled." He responded evenly. I look around the table. It's lunch time now so we gathered. There are ten seats; five on the left and five on the right. On the right side seats Koko (the one with the goofy grin every time), then Kitsuneme (they look alike A LOT), Yuu (the class pres) then Ruka, and lastly Natsume (I didn't even know why he's here), then on the left side seats Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Me then Hotaru who is eating her crab roe viciously but sophisticatedly. I don't know how she does that. As for me, I ordered three pieces of chicken, spaghetti and strawberry shake. Well, I'm **really **hungry. Then I noticed something missing. I look around the table then found it.

"Permy. Can you pass the ketchup over there?" I requested. Sumire looked at me fiercely, Koko laughed. Then gave thumbs up to me while chewing his food.

"Who's Permy now?" she asked, getting the hint that it's her. Her green hair's perm so Permy would suit her. I chuckled.

"Here, Mikan. She's an idiot. Don't mind her." Koko mused, handing the ketchup to me which of course, infuriated Permy even more. World War III is about to start but let's just skip that.

"Polka Dots." I heard him say across the table.

Before I answer, I swallowed the big left portion of chicken on my plate then drank Hotaru's water on the table. I finished mine a minute ago.

"Mikan. If I either choke or die of dehydration here. It's your fault." Hotaru mocked reluctantly which made me shiver then stick my tongue out.

"You're bizarre, Hotaru." Then I elbowed her.

I direct my gaze to the far side of the table. Nonoko, Anna and Yuu are talking about festival. Festival? That should be interesting but right now; I'm not in the mood to ask about that while Kitsuneme and Koko allied to throw random pieces of food to Sumire across them. I shifted my gaze to Natsume who has a tedious expression across his face **always.**

"What do you want, Natsume?" I asked feebly, remembering that he called me a while ago.

"What's your relationship with Ruka?" he snorted darkly, his crimson eyes cold and unfeeling.

Whoa, I didn't see that one coming. Why does he always want to know everything? I groaned then Ruka sweatdropped and all their heads turned to us even the _mad_ Sumire and the grinning Koko who's tossing bits of food to Sumire. A trickle of sweat ran through my forehead. _Now, what relationship should I tell them?_

[End of Chapter 3]

* * *

My deepest gratitude goes to these people who** reviewed**,** followed**, and **favorited**;

gabsterela, adrienna22, moshy 3712, animefreak3721, love crimson red ray88, GAFanaticForever, ScarlettxFox, natnat14, shinhwa27, BlueFlames.03, Miss Evana, NiaTheAnimeFreak, TalesGameSeriesLover, Vegie-1526, julesstar, spica14.

Author's note: Cliffhanger every chapter? * * It's getting more complicated than usual. I've been flooded with great ideas these past few days (Thank God). By the way, Ruka's relationship with Mikan hasn't been revealed, has it? That's probably because I also don't know. TeeHee. It will not be revealed on the next chapter but if you bug me, maybe? Haha.

So leave a review perhaps? It will be great.

-AnneHyuuga13, signing out.


	4. Two Different Meetings

_Disclaimer:_ Gakuen Alice and its lovely characters are not mine and will never be. It belongs to the amazing creator, **Higuchi Tachibana**. So please don't sue me. This story is mine.

_"If you have a book you wanted to read but it hasn't been written yet then you must write it."_

* * *

**Chances and Choices**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Two Different Meetings**

_Natsume's POV (Five years ago)_

I scrutinized the surroundings then let out a sigh when I saw no one around. They're probably asleep; it's past midnight after all. I just completed my mission a while ago and I left the teleportation stone back home so I guess I'll just stay here til morning, let my wounds heal even a little. Bad luck. Damn.

I walk towards the cherry blossom tree nearby and let myself sit then lean against its trunk for support. Peaceful. All I could hear was the crickets humming. I shut my eyes closed for a minute then when I opened it, an auburn haired girl in pigtails came to view, wearing a melon printed yellow tank top and a ruffled skirt with khaki boots that covers her feet. She was looking at the stars in the sky like an utter idiot but something is intriguing about her though I can't quite point it out. She looked down, a smiled plastered across her pale features. She noticed me then stared, I looked away. She ran towards me then she pulled to a halt when she's a foot away from me.

I looked up then arch an eyebrow at her.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you a visitor?" she asked, her hazel eyes evident in enjoyment.

"Isn't it obvious?" I grunted, pulling a manga from my pocket.

"Hmm..." she thought for a few seconds, looking up the tree then back at me. "So you are!" she exclaimed, flashing her wide grin at me.

"You're so noisy," I commented wryly then I opened the manga but don't plan to read any of it.

She ignored my sarcasm then asked again,

"What's your name?"

I kept silent. Directing my attention to the manga.

"Hey! I'm trying to be friendly here, you know," She squeaked, snatching the manga from my hand. I glared at her but she hardly changes her enlightened expression. Darn. I smirked.

"If you're trying to seduce me or anything, it won't work," I snap at her.

"Huh? What's seduce?" she asked honestly.

Fuck. She's a damn idiot. I kept silent then speak after she tapped my arm lightly.

"Kintarou," I said nonchalantly.

"Err... What?" she questioned innocently, hiding the manga behind her.

I groaned. _This is getting nowhere._

"My name. Kintarou. Now leave," I ordered.

She pouted then narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you want this back, Kintarou?" she gestured to the manga.

She kept asking crap questions but the way she said Kintarou was somehow _different_. Scratch that.

"No. You can keep it since you've already touched it. I don't want idiots like you to be involved with me," I retorted bluntly, rolling my eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders then her eyes widened in an instant. _She noticed it._

"Why do you have wounds like that, or rather, how did you end up with large wounds like that? It must hurt a lot."

I looked away, noticing how worried she looked.

"I'm gonna go get something. Stay here and behave," She reprimanded then ran abruptly.

For a couple of years, I smiled genuinely for the first time. It's the first time that someone worried for me other than Ruka. I don't know for sure but this girl has a big impact on me even though I only talked to her for a couple of minutes. I shifted my gaze to the pale moonlight then wait for her return.

It has been almost ten minutes and she hadn't returned yet then I felt pain on my left arm all of a sudden.

"Ow!" I hissed then I opened my eyes and immediately saw a brunette on my side, bandaging my arm. I fell asleep, darn. I stared at her until she was finished bandaging all of my wounds. I didn't tell her to stop because even I, myself knows that I needed it.

"You know, Kintarou, you have to stop staring at people. It might give them _goosebumps_," She retaliated, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She sat next to me then gapes at the moonlight.

I smirked.

"Because I'm too handsome?" I mocked in amusement.

"Nope! Because your crimson eyes looks like it needed some blood for refreshment," She mused lightly then giggled.

"So you're scared I might bite your neck then drain all your blood?" I snap then she giggled like a child again. I look at my bandages and smirked again. "Not bad for an idiot," I noted.

"Hmmmpf," She groaned.

"By the way, little girl. Why are you here at this time?" I asked instead.

"Don't call me 'little girl'," She stated in annoyance.

"And I always come here on this time whenever I'm lonely and wanted to talk to somebody so I watch them. The stars and the moon, I mean. Because Gramps said that Mom and Dad are maybe one of the stars, so maybe if they saw me, they'll decide to go down here and talk to me," She sighed and stretches her slim arm.

I looked at her and although it's pretty dark, I can see that she's trying her best not to cry. I throw a pebble at her face to ease the awkwardness.

"What did you do that for?" she whimpered, glaring daggers at me.

"They won't come down, idiot," I stated unflappably.

"I don't believe you, jerk. Maybe if I climb up the tree, they will notice me," She told me then stood up. "And Mister, will you please come here and not block my way?" she excused.

I grunted then move out of the way anyway. I watched her as she made her way to the tree and climb smoothly. But something caught my eye.

"Polka dots," I called out.

She looked down, quite pissed.

"You perverted freak. Why the hell would you look at my underwear!" she yelled out loud then settles herself on a branch of the tree.

"You were climbing a tree wearing a skirt. I didn't do it intentionally, you showed it to me," I explicate, fairly amused, knowing exactly what reaction I will be given.

She grunted a couple of times then rolled her eyes just like I had guessed but then decided to let the topic go.

"The view from up here is great and fascinating," She muttered, her amber eyes glowing against the moonlight.

"I didn't really come here to savour the view," I stated coolly. I looked up then puzzlement crosses her face while she's staring far away.

"Then why?" she asked but she didn't even glance on my way, like she's just talking to the skies above.

I scoffed then process my answer for a bit. _I came here for my mission_, I thought but then hesitated to say it out loud.

"Need not to know," I sighed dejectedly then looked up at the stars above. From the corner of my eye, I saw her stare at me for a minute then merely shook her head.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

"What time is it, Polka dots?" I asked, noticing that I still don't know her name. _Need not to know, Natsume. You're not gonna see her after this anyway. It's useless._

She twitched then looked at her wrist.

"It's almost 5," She answered sheepishly.

I nodded my head then stood up, dusting my clothes. When I'm few feet away, I heard footsteps trailing behind me so I peeked over my shoulder.

"Why are you following me, stalker?" I grated then continued walking.

"That would be the last thing I want to be, Kintarou," She strikes back then I smirked.

The footsteps become faster then she put something around my neck. I stopped then touched it and stared at it carefully. It's a silver necklace that has a blazing tangerine lettered pendant and has a cherry blossom petal between each letter dangling. I shifted my head to her.

"What's this supposed to mean, Polka dots?" I asked then she smiled amiably.

"It's the meaning of my name. Try to guess it if you can," She challenged proudly, her hazel orbs sparkling in pleasure.

"Hn. Easy as a cheese ball," I smirked. _Mikan Sakura_. Quite a common name.

"Well?" she hummed, waiting for an answer eagerly.

I sneered, "Tch. Whatever," _So much for not involving idiots with you, Natsume._

I turned around then walk again. _It's a long walk after all_. "Why did you give this to me if it has your name anyway?"

"Lemme think. Hmmm... Maybe because you're my first friend outside this village."

I turned my head away then let the necklace hang over my neck.

"Where do you plan to go at this time?" she beckoned, keeping pace with me.

"Tokyo and I'm gonna be hell of a roasted chicken if I can't get there in time so don't follow me," I replied reluctantly.

She stopped all of a sudden.

"What if I tell you that I can help you get there in seconds?" she offered, then I glance at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, and then bit her lower lip, like she regretted saying what she had said.

"And how would you do that?" I grunted, looking intently at her as she dusted her skirt twice then stared at me for a second, considering my question.

"Can you keep a secret?" she murmured nervously.

I sighed then shrugged my shoulders.

"You know, this will be the first time I'd tell this to someone other than my family. But I know that I could trust you and you know what?" she coughed then chuckled to hid it. "It's weird but I had this feeling like I knew you for a long time although we just met each other few hours ago," I stared in disbelief. Her voice is revolving in my mind. "_You know, this will be the first time I'd tell this to someone other than my family_." It kept repeating and repeating like a broken disk playing over and over again. It can't be.

"You will either think I'm insane or a girl who desperately believes in fairytales but no, I'm being serious here, Kintarou. So I have this power; Gramps told me it's called _alice_," Her voice suddenly broke the voice inside my head; I gazed at her in utter disbelief and surprise.

"I believe you, Polka dots. Now what's your alice?" I mouthed my thoughts out loud.

She breathe out a breath that she's holding a while ago then sighed and grin.

"I knew that I could trust you! Gramps always says that I should keep it hidden especially with strangers which remind me." She broke our eye contact then stared on the air then continued. "Do you... by any chance have an alice?" she asked airily then taps her foot.

"I have no time for this little chitchat, Sakura. Whether I have an alice or not is none of your concern. I'm running out of fucking time right now so just bring me to Tokyo," I groaned impatiently. _Stranger, huh?_ I didn't know how my patience grew thin but I could really care less. That bastard is waiting for my report about the mission and he could be fucking brutal if he wants to.

"Geez, Kintarou. That rotten attitude of yours is really getting on my nerves," She ridiculed then she holds my hand. A shiver runs through my spine once our skin came in contact. "Picture Tokyo in your mind because I don't how it looks like so I can't," I nodded then did as she told me but I pictured Gakuen Alice then after a couple of seconds, we were suddenly in the northern woods; a forest in the Gakuen Alice which hides hideous creatures.

"Teleportation. Quite useful," I said nonchalantly then she lets go of my hand.

"I know right?" she chuckled lightly. "I didn't know that Tokyo looks like a forest," She muttered innocently.

"Because this is not Tokyo, idiot. This is the northern woods in Gakuen Alice," I explained then began to walk.

"Hey!" she yelled and it echoed through the woods. I look over my shoulder.

"You forgot to thank me," She responded, her hazel eyes flickering. I waved my hand at her dismissively then shifted my eyes on the trees ahead. I didn't look back but I'm sure she said something loud enough for me to hear.

"When we meet again, you have to give me something in return."

That is why I don't like owing someone something. She's such a _stupid _optimist.

* * *

_Mikan's POV (Present situation)_

"What's your relationship with Ruka?" he snorted darkly.

Whoa, I didn't see that one coming. _Why does he always want to know everything?_ I groaned then Ruka sweatdropped and all their heads turned to us even the _mad_ Sumire and the grinning Koko who's tossing bits of food to Sumire. A trickle of sweat ran through my forehead. _Now, what relationship should I tell them?_

Ruka chuckled out of nowhere, making me _bloody_ shiver.

"Natsume, I told you earlier. She's my friend—my childhood friend, actually. She's been my best girl friend," He said then smiled at my way.

I coughed lightly.

He creased his eyebrows into a thin line, making a V-shape "But I didn't get to ask this earlier. Why is Mikan riding with you and your sister this morning?" Ruka teased, his lips curving into an adorable grin.

The others in the table nodded sympathetically. I glared at Ruka but he merely shrug then laughed mockingly. Thank goodness, Ruka managed to spin the conversation around but the look that Hotaru is directing my way states that she's unsatisfied by the explanation that Ruka had given. I'm sure she'll ask me sooner or later. I gasped and a creep made its way to my spine.

"Do tell, Nat," Koko piped in, grinning maliciously.

Natsume grunted in annoyance then run a hand through his dishevelled raven hair,

"Shut up. She's not involved with me. The discussion ends there," Natsume glared at me which I pretend to not notice then scowled.

Koko clamped his mouth then shifts his mocking gaze at me. He raises his eyebrows tauntingly,

"Care to add some more, Mikan?"

_Him and his foolish goofy grin._

I rolled my eyes.

"Nuh-uh," I waved a hand at him dismissively then the bell interruptedly rang.

_Thank heavens_.

The bell causes the commotion on the cafeteria and the next thing I know? There are only four of us left on the cafeteria, maybe I was spacing out but I heard something like,

_"We'll meet at the Central town later." _Yes, I'm sure of it but where the hell is Central town?

I rummage my bag then took out my schedule and examine it.

"Hey Hotaru. What class are you in?" I asked, turning my head to the side; a slight frown forming on my lips as I discern Hotaru's look.

"Luckily not the same as yours," Hotaru's tone was sardonic that I can't help but to roll my eyes.

"How'd you even know my sched?" I snapped at her.

"I hacked the faculty's files on their computer," she stated with such calming tone.

"That's probably illegal," I found myself muttering.

"They won't hurt them if they don't know," Hotaru deadpanned then stood up gracefully, pushing the chair away.

"Nogi, you're the one paying for all of this," she added dryly, gesturing to our lunch. She gazed at Ruka intently then sends a reluctant smile; her amethyst eyes show signs of amusement.

"Why am I had to be the one? You have your own money," Ruka stated hesitantly, creasing his eyebrows at Hotaru.

_What a chemistry they have there._

"You're lovely, Nogi. Now I'm off," Hotaru remarked before turning her back and began trotting down the alleyway.

_I'm gonna ambush Hotaru later about them._

I smiled weakly at Ruka then merely shrugged.

"Just out of curiosity, what class are you two in?" I asked instead, shifting my head to Ruka then to Natsume.

"I have history and Natsume have Language and Literature," Ruka answered in general.

My jaw dropped; he's my seatmate this whole morning and I have to share another period with him?

We have only one classroom on morning periods, like, we don't have to hastily run around and search for our next room but on the afternoon. For Kami's sake. But the good thing is, we sit where we wanted and I don't have to worry about some perverted guy beside me.

The sound of metal chair being pushed away snapped me back to reality. I sling my bag to my shoulder then stood up as well.

Ruka was nowhere in sight when I recovered and Natsume is already walking.

"Wait up!" I squawked, running to keep pace.

He didn't turn around; he just kept walking and walking, like I didn't call him or anything.

_Jerk._

When he opened the door, I gasp in relief. The teacher is not here yet.

I was looking for a chair to sit when suddenly,

_Bump_.

"Ouch," I hissed then looked up.

Ocean blue eyes and cobalt hair. I know this person. Kami must be kidding with me.

I grinned excitedly,

"Tsubasa!"

He scrutinized me keenly then pats my head; seeming to recognize me,

"Hey Hazel. Didn't know that we would actually meet again."

"It's a small world," I chirped with a huge grin.

He guided me to where he was sitting and here I was, sitting beside the boy who taught me martial arts.

It happened two years ago when I was being bullied by the bastard in our village.

* * *

_I was walking, humming my favourite tune when suddenly, someone pulled my pigtailed hair. It took me a couple of minutes to tangle it and with just one single pull; it was a mess. Darn._

_"The brat is annoyed. How cute," the guy with the bonnet commented teasingly._

_I tried to kick him but he dodged and he caught me by the wrists. _

_"Now, what should I do with you?" he asked; thinking of sadistic ways to past his time._

_A shrill escaped my throat then I was suddenly on the ground. _

_"My butt hurts," Was the first thing that crossed my mind. I opened my eyes in slow motion and handsome pair of sapphire eyes was staring at me. He's wearing brown trousers and a loose blue shirt. He has a star shaped tattoo just below his right eye; it's cute and it looks cool for no apparent reason. It just suits him really really well. Now, I sound like an obsessive girl. Kami._

_"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly that brought me back to reality._

_I winced then nodded my head lightly in response._

_He laughed then sits beside me, holding his stomach._

_I frowned then my eyebrows meet into a V-line._

_"What are you laughing at?" I pouted, accusing of him of something._

_"Nothing—" he laughed, "You're just so—" he laughed again. "adorable with you mouth open," he clarified, looking at me._

_"Wait. What did you do with the bastard?" I asked instead then he stopped laughing._

_"Don't worry; he won't dare coming to you again. Do you want to learn martial arts?" he questioned and I_ _nodded my head immediately._

_He stood up, dusting the back part of his pants. _

_"Oh. What's your name?" I asked out of curiosity then he offered his hand to help me stand up. _

_"Right," He uttered, chuckling. "I'm Tsubasa Andou. Call me Tsubasa and I'll call you Hazel," he suggested, his blue eyes beaming in obvious delight._

_I frowned at him, "My name is Mikan Sakura, not Hazel."_

_He looks at me then pats my hand gently, "But Hazel suits you or maybe Amber."_

_I walk towards him then, thump_. _I tripped. Holy golly._

_"Hey Hazel," I look up at him but he's not looking at me. His eyes were trained in a long distance to God knows where._

_"What?" I blink few times then stand up as quickly as possible and brush off the dirt that covers my skirt and my shirt. _

_Gramps will be pissed off when he sees this, I thought._

_Tsubasa narrowed his eyes at me then finally made a conclusion,_

_"Do you have a power called alice?"_

_My eyes suddenly shot wide._

_"How did you know?" I asked._

_"Well," he began then processed his mind to come up with an answer then continued, "I have this alice called shadow manipulation; I used it to you to save you from tripping earlier then it didn't work."_

_I nodded my head, letting his words sink in to me. I squinted my head, looked down then looked at him again._

_"You mean..." I stuttered, furrowing my eyebrows, "you also have an alice?" I asked sceptically._

_He chuckled like a five year old kid, "I believe I already said that I have an alice earlier, right?" he retorts._

_"What's yours anyway?" he questioned in bewilderment._

_I smiled at him, "Nullification."_

_He extends his hand at me then smiled handsomely,_

_"Nice to meet you and I bet we will have good martial arts training today."_

_I extend my hand then shake his hand slightly._

_"I bet we will."_

* * *

Everything was almost perfect. Yes, almost. Tsubasa and I were talking quietly and Narumi just say non sense things, until he announced that there will be a _friggin' _play on Kami knows when and we will have to audition whether we like it or not (to unleash some hidden talent, he said). I'm not bad at acting but I'm not very good either; I just hardly care and let gravity do the work (if that is even possible).

"Now that's interesting," Tsubasa commented in delight.

I jerk my head to the side to face him and saw that his eyes were shining. I can tell that he's good at this.

_He's so excited and can't wait for the stupid event._

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're pale," he smiled sheepishly.

I shook my head in disapproval then forced a smile on my lips.

He patted my head like everytime he's trying to comfort me.

"If you're worrying about the play, you will be just fine," he reassured then my heart suddenly stirred.

A creep made its way to my spine again. Goosebumps. Shit.

I turned my head around and from the corner of my eyes, I swear, I saw a pair of furious crimson eyes glaring at me so I took a glance over my shoulder but he is staring past the window. Maybe it's just me after all.

[End of Chapter 4]

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters and as for everyone's question if Ruka and Mikan are dating or ex's, **they are not **but they do have special relationship. Right. There aren't much clues, _sorry! _Look forward to the play! (:

Answer the poll on my profile ppl!

Like it? Hate it? Thoughts? Then review. (:

-AnneHyuuga13, logging out.


	5. Something About Secrets

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own GA. If I do, I can die happily right now with my yellow minions. :D

_"If you have a book you wanted to read but it hasn't been written yet then you must write it."_

* * *

**Chances and Choices**

* * *

Chapter 5: **Something About Secrets  
**

_Natsume's POV_

_1 Message Received_

From: Polka Dots

Subject: Please agree...

Message: Hey, you already registered my number right? So, the gang (you know, Hotaru and the others) invited me to go to Central town since its friday. I wanted to go desperately. Please, please, please. Pretty please. Tell Auntie I'll be back after 30 minutes or an hour. Thanks! :)

Date: 5/17/13

Time: 4:13 pm

_1 Message Received_

From: Polka Dots

Subject: REPLY PLEASE

Message: Why didn't you reply? If you want, you can come but if you don't, then it's okay. Ruka-pyon is coming by the way and I'll just take a cab or something to return.

**P.S.: **Reply.

Date: 5/17/13

Time: 4:15 pm

I stroll down the hallway, glaring everyone who dares to come near me. Andou. Shadow Andou. Everything was hell everytime I see him since he come to this Academy. My blood is already bloody boiling of Naru and Shadow and now this?

I stopped then press the Reply button.

To: Polka Dots

From: Natsume H.

Subject: Bloody Hell

Message: Do what the hell you want and don't come back.

Date: 5/17/13

Time: 4:17 pm

_Message sent_

_I'm not your messenger._ Then I put it in my pocket.

"Natsume-sama~"

I turned my head to look at the girl then omit some _I'm gonna fucking kill you if you say one more word aura_ and she immediately fly away like some bear is chasing her.

_Annoying fangirls._

The phone beeps inside then I pulled it out.

_1 Message Received_

From: Polka Dots

Subject: I knew it!

Message: That means it's okay, isn't it? Contrary to what you think, I'll be back! :D Thanks again~

Date: 5/16/13

Time: 4:18 pm

I groaned, and then put the phone back where it belongs.

The sun is setting slowly and the clouds are fading rapidly, making the sky look clear. I sneered, seeing that almost half the population of Alice Academy are boisterous, much to my disdain. I trotted down the alleyway languidly then made my way to our car waiting outside. I opened the door and rolled my eyes when I saw her.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully, directing a smile as I settle myself to sit.

"Let's get out of here. Sakura's taking a cab," I notified the driver then he nodded once through the mirror.

I look out the window, not caring for some reason.

"Where's Mikan?" she asked, hopefully getting an answer which she won't get.

I turned my head around, annoyed that she's been staring at me for more than a minute.

"What the hell do you want?" I grated coolly.

She smiled then shook her head while. I shifted my head again to the window, looking at the road.

"Nothing," she looked down, arguing with her mind whether she would voice out her thoughts or not.

There's a moment of silence then she interrupted my mind again.

"Don't you like me to be your family?" she asked, her cold blue eyes pointedly looking at me.

"My opinion doesn't matter, you will be in the house as long as Aoi's not here," I answered without second thoughts. I can feel her shift into her seat and fidget.

"So I take that as a no," she muttered.

"You can't pretend everytime. Don't steal someone else's personality if you don't like it," I stated in a boring tone.

"You're wrong, Natsume. I do like it, I'm no one until your Mom knew me and even if I'm pretending, I feel like I have a family. That's more than enough for me to deserve. I'm no one but a murderer's daughter, until your Mom found me and took me in," she said silently, then averted her gaze from me.

"That story is way too old, Koi," I remarked sarcastically.

She chuckled lightly, "But it's true anyway, Hyuu."

I shrugged my shoulders then noticed that I'm acknowledging her presence which I shouldn't do. She's not Aoi and she will never be, she's just an illusionist. The car went to a stop and I opened the door to hop down. I head upstairs to my room without saying anything to Mom then threw my bag to the couch. I gaze intently at the book shelf that holds many novels; sappy fiction novels that made me want to throw up. The timber shiny shelf has six rows and there are approximately seventy-two books wrapped with transparent plastic. My eyes travel around the room and noticed that pretty much haven't changed since she left, or rather, taken. She's the one who always cleans my room. I missed her but a choice should be made. I walk towards the closet and seize the small wooden box that looks like a tiny treasure chest. I unlocked it and grasp the silver necklace. The pendant reads, _Tangerine_ and there is a cherry blossom leaf between each letter. _My last mission._ Hell of a coincidence.

My phone rang, snapping me back to reality. I pulled it from my pocket then the caller ID stated that it's from Ruka. I pressed the answer button then put it closely to my ears. The sudden stop of the revving engine was the first thing I heard. He's driving while calling. He'd gone nuts.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

_"Could you reach to Mikan's phone? Ruka requested worriedly._

"Why?"

_"We left her in Central town; she said she'd be fine. She even waved off my offer to drive her home and I've been trying to call her this last thirty minutes. It's been two hours, maybe she got lost," he panicked. I could hear him ground his jaw back and forth._

_She's not here yet, where would that idiot go? Crap, she's absolutely lost, _I thought.

"I'll try to call her. Try calling Imai, too. Maybe she knows," I suggested.

_"Call me when she texts you or something, ok?"_

"Calm down. It's not like she is a baby who can't either talk or walk," I responded dryly.

He sighed through the other line,

_"You're right, thanks Natsume. I'll try calling Imai now," he said_ then I hung up.

I dialled Polka's number a couple of times but the answering machine was always the one who's answering me.

"Dammit, Polka dots." I cursed under my breath, putting the necklace back to the box carefully. There is another thing inside the box but I only glanced at it for a fraction of second then abruptly closed the lid, leaving it into the dark closet again. The wind blew softly when I turned around then I marched downstairs as not obvious as I could.

When I was at the door, Mom asked,

"What's the sudden rush, Natsume?"

"I have to find something," I answered nonchalantly.

"Well, what is it?" she asked again, raising her eyebrows in curiosity this time.

I rolled my eyes, "Just something."

She laughed mockingly then I head towards the driver to get the car keys. He handed it to me without any doubts then I climb up the driver's seat, started the engine and get the hell out.

There are a lot of people in Central town which made it hard to find a single person, especially if the one you are finding is fucking small. It's been twenty freaking minutes and I want to burn down everything now. I obviously don't give a shit about her, I'm just worried about how Mom will react to this; she'll absolutely freak out like an insane person would do. I slowed down the car then opened the window to hear if someone is wailing. I glanced outside but with no luck. I gritted my teeth with enrage then continued to look out the window whenever some auburn hair glimmered. The place is crowded and the people are chatting noisily. _Gossip freaks._ I turned the car around for the car will hardly fit there, not with that crowd and Sakura's absolutely not there. She'd be walking alone in the streets. I looked ahead and lights began to turn on. It's already evening and God knows where that girl is. Fuck. I squinted my head, hoping that she would just pop out of the blue. I fasten the car's speed then clenched my fists against the circular thing that controls the direction of the car. I was running out of patience then just as I was about to go back home, a familiar auburn pigtails caught my eyes. Her head was down and her hair was almost dishevelled, she carries a sling bag that slides down her shoulders. She was saying something but it's impossible for me to hear it, considering the distance. I was coming near towards her then all of a sudden, a car stopped on her side. The car is sleek black and polished perfectly; it's Ruka's. That much is obvious. Sakura looked at the car with puzzlement across her face. The window of the car opened then Sakura grinned and jump with delight. She's saying something but I couldn't make some words out of it. The car door opened then she hastily hopped up the car cheerily. It's like she won the lottery. I watched as the car began to move then finally out of sight. I chuckled humourlessly,

"All for nothing. Excellent job, Hyuuga," I murmured in defeat.

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

I've been walking in circles and I honestly have no idea where I am. I should have taken Ruka's offer to drive me home but I don't want him to find out I'm living in the Hyuuga's mansion. Natsume will surely gonna shred me into tiny little pieces. I resumed strolling down the road then keep my head down, maybe because my feet are sore and I just want to get a good sleep right now. I pulled my phone out from my pocket.

_Shit._

The battery is dead. I don't know the Hyuuga's address and I don't know anyone around here. It's been almost two hours. I borrowed a girl's phone earlier and as luck would have it, I don't know their numbers. What a freaking day I had today. I hid my phone back into my pocket then stare straight ahead. The darkness will engulf this place soon; the wind is blowing coldly against my skin, making me shiver. If someone would dare kidnap me at this instant, my attempt to struggle would just be futile. I can hear the chattering of the people from afar.

_Maybe if I go there, I might see someone I know._

I turned my head from left to right before finally turning around. I kept my head low again then noticed that my hair is quite messy.

"I look like a pauper now," I frowned, brushing some hidden dirt on my uniform. I can smell barbecue, pizza and lots and lots of food. My mouth is drooling, I'm starving.

"I'm hungry and I have nowhere else to go," I mumbled.

"Where's Ruka now?" I asked the wind then laughed incredulously.

"Ruka," I called out.

I frowned, knowing that this isn't some _movie_ or _fairytale_ that when you called out someone—your knight in shining armor, he would actually come.

A car suddenly appeared out of nowhere then it stopped, like, stopped to my side. To my side! The car looks amazing and I can't take my eyes off of it. It's shiny and it looks like the car that _Batman _drives. It's really cool. The window of the car slides down and I saw his recognizable blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He looks worried then he let out a chuckle once he saw that it's really me.

"You look like a mess," he commented mischievously.

I rolled my eyes at him then giggled, "Don't state the obvious."

"Hop in," he said then he opened the passenger seat's door.

I smiled at him, "I knew you'd find me." Then I climb up the car with glee. I fastened my seatbelt then sat comfortably.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you know," he stated then took a quick glance at me before striding the car down the road.

"You almost made me die there from starvation and exhaustion," I mimicked him then laughed.

"So where should I take you, Miss?" he asked in mock amusement.

I grimaced then tap my fingers on my lap.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked silently then chew on the inside of my cheek. He's Natsume's bestfriend so it should be okay, right? And he always keeps his mouth shut about things that need to be.

He scrutinized me for a moment then jerked his head on the road again.

"Are you by any chance, have no house?" he asked, staring at the road directly.

My laugh filled the air then Ruka gawked at me like he's afraid I might have some mental issues. I thought he will come up with a good guess but I know that it's hardly believable that I'm living in the Hyuuga's mansion. I'm just some commoner, after all.

"I'm living on a decent house. It's more than I expected, actually," I began.

Ruka let out a sigh of relief, "That's good. Where is it?"

"Promise me you will believe me and you won't laugh," I commanded, biting my fingernails in an attempt to say the truth out loud.

"I won't," he responded evenly.

I heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm living in the Hyuuga's mansion."

He processed my answer then laughed at me.

"You said you won't laugh," I grunted annoyingly.

"It's just so—" he laughed, "hilarious!" he squealed then laugh escape his throat again.

I pouted at him, "It's true!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it," he mocked.

My eyebrow creases into a V-line then I glared at him hard and serious, "Well, Mister. You asked Natsume why I'm riding with him and her sister, right?" I shrugged, "That's probably because I'm living in their house. Gramps insisted that I have to stay there until Aunt's house he's talking about is finished. He said that he's too old to take care of me so he's passing me to that freaking Aunt I don't know about." I finished with pure sarcasm evident on my voice and expression.

Ruka was taken aback but he just continued to drive. His eyes were shot wide, clearly disbelieving every word I uttered. He stared at me for a good five seconds before sifting his eyes directly on the road ahead.

"Gramps also said that Aunt Kaoru and Mom were bestfriends back then so she gladly agreed to take care of me for three months." I explained further then look at him mockingly.

"Believe me now, Mister Nogi?" I snorted.

"Hands down," he muttered.

"Swear that you will not tell anyone, Ruu. Natsume will surely either toast me or skin me alive," I said then forced a shiver.

His eyes twitched, "Don't call me 'Ruu' and did you suddenly forget that you have the nullification alice." It's not a question.

"Well, who knows what he got under his sleeve. Just promise, Ruka. It will be a big problem if others know."

He smiled gently, "I promise, Mii."

Then I bark a laugh triumphantly.

* * *

I unfastened the seatbelt then opened the car door.

"Thanks, Ruka." I hopped out then stood just beside the car.

A smile made its way to his lips, "Goodnight, Mikan."

"Goodnight. See you on Monday and make sure to not tell your mom—" I trailed off then shook my head, "Don't tell your French mom about me, 'kay?"

I shut the door closed softly then he opened the window.

"Too late. She already knew about you as my best bud," he chuckled.

I might have thrust an elbow at him if he wasn't so far.

"Ha ha. So funny, Ruka." I scowled then rolled my eyes.

He snickered again, "I won't, now go back inside before someone files a missing person on the police."

I stuck my tongue out at him then beckoned for him to go.

He turned the car around then after a few seconds; the car merely looks like a toy.

I sauntered towards the door then saw Auntie.

"Where did you go?" she asked, her voice rising up.

I smiled apologetically, "Uhm, I got lost?"

"Oh. Why didn't you ride back home with Natsume and Aoi?"

I bit my lip then my eyes shot wide, "Natsume didn't tell you?"

She shook her head.

"I told him that I will go to Central town together with Hotaru, Ruka and the others. I said that when he gets home, he should tell you that. I'm sorry, I should have told you before deciding it myself."

"You're now here, it's okay." She told me.

"Come. It's dinnertime." She offered then we walk towards the dinner table where Aoi sits alone.

I settled myself beside Aoi, "Where's Natsume?"

"He said that he have to find something hours ago. It must be something important; he even forgot to tie his shoelaces." Auntie answered while taking a spoon in her mouth.

I deposited some food on my plate then cut the beef steak in half.

"Un-Natsume like," I commented before stuffing my mouth with food.

"Totally agree with that, Mikan-chan. He's weird these past few days, he even talked to me decently on our way home this afternoon after class."Aoi squeaked, nodding her head while licking her fingertips and rubbing a napkin on her face.

"Must be a girl," Auntie mused in obvious glee.

Aoi frowned.

I giggled, "I clearly doubt that, no offense."

Auntie laughed at that then looked on the far corner, "Speaking of the devil."

I jerked my head around then saw Natsume, evidently annoyed.

"Dinner?" I offered.

He scowled then glared at me, "Like hell I want, Polka dots."

"Rotten bastard." I whispered under my breath then stuffed some more food in my mouth.

"Did you found what you're looking for, Nats?" Auntie asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

He glared daggers at me again before answering, "Don't fucking ask."

"That's Natsume like."

"I can hear you, Polka dots!" he yelled, walking upstairs to his room.

What a jerk. He has some freaking hearing.

I pop my last bit of food into my mouth then wipe my lips using the napkin on the table then excused myself before finally walking my way to my room.

I closed the door behind me then sighed resignedly. I sit on the far side of the bed then closed the lid of my eyes.

_Mom, Dad, where are you? I missed you so much even if I didn't get a chance to live with you. When I asked Gramps how you two died, he said that you were eaten by a shark. I believed it then and swore that I'd kill a shark someday. I'm pretty clueless, aren't I? Now I'm laughing all by myself like a crazy girl._

I picture their faces in my mind though I don't know what they actually look like. I breathe in then breathe out and finally opened my eyes. I stood up then decided to stroll outside to keep my mind off things.

"No!" shrieked a girly voice.

I squinted my head then concluded that it came from Aoi's bedroom. I rushed towards her room then abruptly slammed the door open. Aoi is asleep but she is moaning and turning her body from left to right. She is having a nightmare. I came near her then sit on her side.

"Aoi?" I called out.

She is panting and just kept moaning.

"Aoi! What's going on?" I yelled then shook her shoulder to wake her up.

Her eyes shot wide and she sweats heavily. She looks up then calmed herself down once she recognizes me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked silently like she is telling me one of her secrets.

"I heard you scream," I answered then looked at her intently. Her crimson orbs showed sign of shame behind it then she looked down once she noticed that I'm staring at her weirdly. I averted my eyes at her then turned the lamp on over the table on the side.

"I always have nightmares."

My eyebrows furrowed, "You constantly faces them alone?"

Natsume can hear her, I'm certain of that. It's just few rooms away and he has an incredible hearing.

She smiled weakly then slightly nodded.

I twitched, "He is your brother."

She shook her head,

"It's complicated but he is not my brother." She stated then pain cross her face all of a sudden.

I turned my head from the window then to her again, "What?"

She chuckled, "That's why I can trust you."

"If Natsume is not your brother then who is he to you?" I asked in bewilderment then a pair of blue eyes flashed in front of my eyes. I look at Aoi again who seem to be in deep thought. Where did those eyes came from?

"Who is he to me? I, too, also wonder." She responded, even quieter than before.

There is something in her eyes that I rarely see in any person.

"Are you inlove with Natsume?" I questioned from nowhere. I looked at her and I was just shock as her, I didn't even know how I managed to ask her that.

_Silence_.

_Deafening silence_.

She laughed forcedly, "Me? Inlove? Natsume?" she waved her hand dismissively then continued, "No way. He's such a bad ass and even if we are not connected, I will never be." She finished, shaking her head furiously at me.

_Liar._

I faked a cough to hide the giggle then yawned,

"Well, if you say so. Now, you should sleep and I'll do the same." I grinned.

She snickered then nodded.

I turned the lamp off then head toward the door.

"Mikan-chan?"

I peeked over my shoulder to look at her then raised my eyebrows once I caught her eyes.

"You won't tell anyone, would you?" she asked hesitantly.

I shrugged my shoulders loosely then smiled, "Of course! I'm not the type to leak secrets."

"Thanks and goodnight," She bid.

"Scare your nightmares out," I suggested then I go back to my room.

* * *

I'm doomed. It's Saturday and it's obvious that there are no classes. I'm happy to get out of stress from school, from Jin-jin to be exact, but I hardly expect this. Aunt Kaoru asked me a favour all of a sudden and to top it all? It's an impossible request.

"So Mikan? What do you think?" Aunt asked again for the third time now. She's eyeing me like a meatball and I don't know what to say.

"Um…" I stuttered. She asked me if Natsume have a chance to change—you know—change his rotten attitude. Nobody could ever answer that! It's Natsume we are talking about but yes, he has a chance to change. Everybody has but it's his choice. He can let go of that chance when he chooses a wrong choice.

"Oh, I know! Let's put it this way; give me a scale from one to one hundred," she instructed cheerily while staring at me with her delighted crimson orbs.

_I exactly do not know how she found this funny._

I scratched the back of my head then pouted, "One percent?"

She looked at me questionably then nodded,

"Well, one percent is still a chance, right?"

I smiled nervously, "Yeah, I guess."

_She's forming a plan._

She tapped my shoulder, "Since you are the only one who can handle Natsume, why don't you try to change him for the good?"

There goes her impossible request.

I shifted my gaze to the kitchen tools behind her then to the table. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I don't know if that will work." I hesitantly stated between nervous breaths.

She smiled, "Why not?"

I wrinkled my nose, "He's my rival."

She laughed mockingly, locking her raven hair to her ears.

"You're the only one who can stand him."

I flashed a disapproving look at her then turned my head from left to right a lot of times.

She sighed, "Mikan, honey? You will do that for me, wouldn't you?"

"Certainly, Auntie!" I squeaked rapidly then I clamped my mouth with my hands. She hypnotized me! Who would dare not agree from the way she stares when she's asking a favour?!

She grinned impishly, "Then it's settled!"

"What's settled?" said an impassive voice on the corner of the dining table.

_Fuck. _

"Nothing. Just a favour I asked from Mikan." Aunt answered then directs a wink at my way.

"You look like you just saw a ghost, Polka dots." He remarked then I look at him from across. He settled himself on a chair then took a bite on the bread from my plate.

"That's mine!" I squealed angrily.

He yawned boringly then places the bread back to my plate.

"All yours."

I groaned at him then noticed that Auntie was no longer here. I rolled my eyes.

"What favour did she asked you?" he questioned, depositing some food on his plate.

I rolled my eyes again, "Are you really like this?"

"Like what?" he grunted.

"Last time I checked, you're acting like hell to me and now you're acting like a curious samaritan? Are you a bipolar?" I snorted sarcastically, remembering clearly how he spoke to me last night.

"Now you're having trouble about my attitude." He said nonchalantly, stuffing some food on his mouth.

"Did you dreamt something good last night or maybe you're not Kintarou?" I narrowed my eyebrows at him then crumpled my forehead to show my irritation.

"Last time I checked, you're acting like an angel to me and now you're acting like hell? Are you a bipolar?" he imitated, unfeeling and hostile then looked at me viciously.

I drummed my fingers on the table impatiently, "I'm not acting like an angel to you."

"You are," he insisted.

"You're so stubborn." I commented dryly.

"You're one to say," he retorted then quickly stole my water.

"Hey! That's also mine!" I squawked.

He drank the half of it then put it back.

"You're so disgusting, Kintarou."

"What favour did she asked you to do?" he raised one of his eyebrows at me, ignoring my earlier remark.

I stuck my tongue at him, "Need not to know!"

"It has something to do with me, hasn't it?" he guessed.

_Why does he have to guess it right?!_

"Not everything is about you, Natsume." I responded as evenly as I could muster.

"Can you quit that?" he scowled, glaring at me darkly.

"What?"

He ran a hand through his raven hair in apparent frustration, "Quit calling me random names."

"You're one to say." I snapped back.

"It's irritating."

"Do you think I enjoy it whenever you call me Polka dots, Strawberry fields or whatever?" I growled at him then slumped back on my chair.

"We both know you do, Polka dots."

"Ugh. I. Hate. This." I pushed the chair away then stood up.

"Aunt?" I shouted.

"Yes?" she yelled back.

"I'm backing out from the favour you asked," I answered, almost reluctant.

She hurriedly walked downstairs to talk to me.

"That's so bad. I was just planning to give you your Mom's necklace."

"WHAT?! Where is it?" I screamed.

She showed me a small timber box that looks quite old.

"Yuka gave this to me when we were in college. I was planning to give it to you since you don't have any of your Mom's belongings, right?"

"Are you somehow proposing a deal, Auntie?" there's a hint of annoyance on my tone.

She came near me then elbowed me, "Do we have an agreement?"

I processed my mind, I desperately want that necklace but it's the favour she's asking is also impossible. Wait, what?! Impossible? Nothing's impossible if you put your hard work to it! Why do I always forget that?

"It will be like transforming a beast into a prince," I whispered to her then giggled a little.

"It's not impossible, though." She grinned.

That's why I always fail to recall that she's his mother. She's way too different, yet they look exactly the same in appearance.

"Okay then, but just three months, right?" I proposed, keeping my voice low for a certain Natsume Hyuuga to not hear. He's glaring at us like we are criminals and he is the interrogator._ Creepy._

"That should be alright. Here." She said then hands me the box that has the necklace that my Mom gave to her but it doesn't feel right, somehow.

"But will it be alright if you gave me that? I mean, my Mom gave you that." I bit my lip, hesitating to accept the necklace.

"It's alright. Yuka would be glad," she said then smiled.

I stretched out my hand then grasp the box while looking at it curiously. I open the cover slowly and then saw a golden brown necklace. I wonder why she doesn't wear this. I pull it from the box then touch the heart-shaped pendant.

"Open it," she instructed and I nodded.

There are two sides; the right side holds their names; _Yuka and Kaoru_. The other side has two other names…

My jaw dropped. _Kintarou-Mikan._

"What?"

A head popped up from behind. It's the curious fox.

I quickly buried it in my hands then moved away from him.

"We had it all planned. It's funny, isn't it? It went as planned." Auntie said cheerily.

"Stay away, Kinta—Natsume!" I warned, pointing an accusing index finger at him.

I sprinted out of the dining room up the way to my room. This necklace is absurd. I'm never showing this to him, he might think the other way around. Not that I care to what he thinks but he can be a jerk and spread some atrocious rumours. I shrugged then slapped my face to remove the senseless thoughts.

"Shoo! Shoo!" I cleared my head.

"But we can be friends and I'm gonna freaking change his damn attitude." I mumbled then sighed before leaving the room.

_How can I hide from him? This is their house._

Its weekend and I might as well enjoy it. I tidy up my messy hair in a bun then changed my outfit. I smiled at Aoi who only yawned at me in response. I dialled Ruka's number then he answered after a few rings,

_"Mikan?"_

"Where are you?" I asked.

_"I'm working for my Mom right now," he answered._

I pouted, "Next time then."

_"Sorry, Mikan."_

"Nah, it's okay." Then I hung up.

I'm sure Hotaru's busy, too and I don't want her to be on detective mode then spy on me and Ruka. I'm happy she didn't asked anything yesterday and just kept analyzing every move I will make but it's so creepy, too. I frowned then just decided to watch TV. Something about one percent. I'm sure it will work out one way or another. I put the necklace I received from Auntie around my neck then smiled. _I love you, Mom._

[End of Chapter 5]

* * *

**Author's note**: Like it? More fluffs? Review and give me a piece of your mind. (:

_[For now, this fic is my top priority so for others out there who are waiting for other fics (such as 'life is a game, lingering darkness, shattered memories and the others), I'm not sure if I can update as planned in my profile. Sorry. :/]_

For those people who **reviewed**, **followed**, and **favorited**; thank you so much! Your questions and assumptions are appreciated (: and as for my **silent readers**, thank you, too!

**A lot of thank you's to these people**:_ Haruhi-chan131, love crimson red ray88, gabsterela, adrienna22, mooshy3721, animefreak3721, AnimeMango, Primo, PhoenixOtaku, HQ-pyon, Banana998, GAFanaticForever, ScarlettxFox, bellapusishylilla, natnat14, shinhwa27, BlueFlames.03, Miss Evana, NiaTheAnimeFreak, TalesGameSeriesLover, Vegie-1526, crimsontouches, joyce09, julesstar, spica14._

-AnneHyuuga13, logging out.


	6. New Rivals Incoming: Ore's Numbers

Disclaimer: I neither own Gakuen Alice nor any of its characters or the script used on the play. This storyline is mine, though.

Author's note: Two OCs will be introduced here! Watch out! By the ways, **Misa Katski** is actually one of my closest friend and my classmate, **GAP** (She doesn't have an account here). You know who you are. 8D And your character is more than you think (;

_"If you have a book you wanted to read but it hasn't been written yet then you must write it."_

* * *

**Chances and Choices**

* * *

Chapter 6: **New Rivals Incoming: Ore's Numbers**

_Natsume's POV_

I can hear muffled voices from afar and there are lots of ordinary people. I honestly don't know why we have to mingle with this type of humans. I still remember that Alices were forbidden to leave Alice Academy years back but two years ago, our existence became known around the world and the government announced that they will support us in every way; much to their advantage. Alices became popular and no one would dare mess with us. The ones that already graduated from Alice Academy were sent to different countries, depending on the work they will have to do but the most excellent Alices are in this country—Japan.

Ruka told me yesterday that Sakura told him about the staying in our house thing. It doesn't matter, he's my bestfriend. But something is lacking; maybe they did have some fucking hidden relationship after all. It's none of my damn business, let then stay fucking happy.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked from beside as the church choir began to sing.

"I'm cool," I answered without peeking at her and only staring at the white painted wall behind the priest. I saw her nod her head from the corner of my eye in response.

The wall is white, what the choir members are wearing are all white and the priest also wears white. I don't have a thing for white before, it's just so plain, now what would I expect for a Christian church like this? It's a mere tradition. My eyes travel around the room and to the people inside. Polka is singing with the choir while she's seating between Koi and Mom. Yeah, she's religious. Damn well religious. I can't understand why there are so many people who believe that there is indeed an immortal above. Sure, I am agnostic, but who the hell cares?

The mass ended within an hour or so, Mom insisted that we go as a family which goes to HER folklore. I still don't get the use of the churches and I never will. I'm the type of a person that goes with the saying, _to see is to believe_, and so far, I see nothing. We walked down the road and as I was going inside the car, a child approached me. I can hardly tell if the kid is a boy or a girl because the kid is wearing a cloak and doesn't raise _his_ (let's just settle for this) head up so people won't know whoever he was. I looked at him then he silently said,

"A message from _Ore_."

My eyes widened the same time the kid said his codename, or alias. I don't have much time left for my mission and I know that he is getting impatient as days passed and I still don't report the progress of my mission to him. I have to do something, or else he will, without doubt, meddle into things.

"Aren't you coming, Natsume?" Mom asked from inside and I whipped my head to look at her.

"I have to buy something. Don't wait for me, I will be back." I responded nonchalantly and she curiously gazed at me, to see through me, I guess.

She nodded nonetheless, "Just be safe."

Then I slammed the door behind me without any prior notice. I didn't look back; I just followed the kid who has the message. We reached the dead end alley; it's a dumpsite and there are no people around. It's quite dark, except for the sun that lights up the place. I stopped few meters away from him. He is so young, maybe eight years old or nine.

"Where is the message?" I demanded then he fished through his pocket on his side. A small piece of paper that's crumpled on the sides. He made no move on giving the letter to me so I groaned and come toward him. I tried to snatch the letter from his grasp but failed. He wanted a fight, one of the bastard's thugs. I never thought he was one, bearing in mind that he's too short.

So that is why he is wearing some cloak.

I took few steps away again then scanned him thoroughly.

"Are you here to teach me some lesson, kiddo?" I mocked, underestimating him completely. What can a kid do to me? That bastard is utterly making fun of my skills.

I can see a snicker crept up onto his face when he said,

"You're not behaving properly lately, Black Cat. He said to give you what you deserve."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Who are you?"

_He's a new recruit_, I thought.

"Finally. I'm Number sixteen. As for my name, I am Takatsu Saiga." So he is indeed a boy and a bastard one.

"Be ready to face hell, Sixteen." I threatened then he merely grinned, excited I suppose. I ran abruptly at him then held him by his neck. I clutched it tightly behind him, bewildered if my eyes are playing tricks on me. I'm sure that his height only reaches my thigh but then he is now the same height as me. I shrugged the thought off then just focused on our fight. It doesn't matter if he's a kid or a guy; I'm not going to be beaten up.

"Are you really a number? I don't think—" Before I could finish my statement, our places changed and his hands are now on my neck, grasping it couple of times harder than I did. I blinked then knew it was his alice. I kicked him from behind then flung him forward over my shoulders. He landed on his feet perfectly then he paced near me, afterwards made an attempt to punch me on the stomach but he punched the air because I dodged. His movements were calm as if I was just a cat to him. No one would ever be this except if he has the _fighting alice_. That is his alice. He shifted slightly then pinned me to the wall. I stared intently into his eyes though I'm not certain if I can see some colour in it but I must know who he is. I must know, she might be in great danger if this person comes to her.

"You're not that strong as I thought you are. To think that you are his favourite among the numbers is such a shame. He always compliments you and compares you to us, saying that you can do your mission smoothly and without fail. I wonder what he would think if I said that I can take you down with just a couple of minutes," he stated in such annoyance and resentment. He said I'm that bastard's favourite? Then damn him, I didn't ask for that. I just do my missions for Aoi's sake and nothing more, I don't give a damn about impressing a guy I hardly know like this guy is doing. When I'm out of this mission and I could finally take Aoi home, I swear I will kill him with my bare hands.

"Do you really think you could take me?" I laughed humourlessly. He stared back at me with bewilderment crossing on his face even though I can't quite see him. I shook my head then smirked which made him clench his fist. This is going to be good, "You're using your alice, and don't you see it's not even fair? I'm not even using mine." I shrugged my shoulders then his fist came flying at me and that's when I did the magic. I burst into flames, literally. He screeched in such a high pitch sound then fell on his butt. His cloak was on fire.

"What the fuck!" he cursed out loud, putting away his cloak. _All as planned_.

I took all the flame away then merely placed it on my hand. I walked toward him who looks to be in utter outrage from what happened. I scrutinized him then can't help but to think that he looks plainly familiar. He has grey eyes and silver hair with traces of blonde when you look closely. I definitely saw this guy somewhere before though I can't point out where exactly.

"You are so Goddamn gonna pay for this, Thirteen!" he yelled in frustration.

"Where is the letter?" I asked, urging for him to give it, otherwise he will just suffer in physical pain.

He threw it to me in a very reluctant way then he stood up, facing me with his scorching eyes. I put the fire away then grasp the letter on my hand.

"Don't you dare butt in to my mission." I warned darkly at him then he dusted off his pants with one hand.

"I'm just going by his orders." he muttered in reply then added, "I may not win now, but I will absolutely win against you in one way or another, I don't give a damn. Never forget that."

A triumphant smile was curving its way onto his face like he had just sorted out everything. I had a bad feeling about this fucking Number. He turned his back on me then started to walk away. Only then did I notice that I know who he is. Hell.

"Are you a student in Alice Academy?" I questioned, though I already know that he is. Damn well he is.

He raised his index finger in beckon, "Bingo."

I stood there for a matter of minutes until he was nowhere in sight. _Shit_. Why didn't I notice that I'm being watched? The answer was simple, _because I'm watching someone else_. I clenched my knuckles then remembered the letter resting on my hand. I undo the fold then read it.

_Do you still remember the code?_

It's just a six lettered question but it had the biggest impact to me. The code that he made when I started doing missions. He said it clearly to me: _Forget your mission, forget your life_. He passed me this message to pose as a warning. I know others will be coming to intervene with my mission whenever a week passes and no development on the mission. I'm always the one he chooses to give the other Numbers a lesson to obey him and now, they are all coming for me. I must not keep my guard down.

I was walking out of the dead end alley when my head suddenly hurt like hell. First, it was just throbbing pain on my head then it became worse, I'm hearing a voice this time. A voice that I don't even know who the hell it belongs.

"_Protect her_." It said. "_It's not a plead, it's a command_." It kept repeating and repeating. Damn! What the hell is wrong with me?! I bent down on my knees, I can't walk, not in this rate. I put both my hands on my head and closed my eyes to block out all the repeating voices in my head so instead of fighting it, I only let them engulfed me and my ass fell down on the cold ground on the dead end alley. No one will find me. I am alone... _just like years ago_.

* * *

_Voices_.

_Endless voices_.

Then only one managed to interrupt it all.

"I think he's awake!" a girl yelled loudly.

I don't know if this is a dream or not. I just want to get the hell out right now.

"Ruka! Come here, come here! His fingers moved!" The girl informed. I know that name, _Ruka_, it's my bestfriend's name. Why is he here? And who is this freaking noisy girl from my side?

My right eye twitched and I heard loud running footsteps coming near.

I snapped my eyes open and saw two heads.

Ruka gasped, "I'm glad you're awake, Natsume."

I sat up on the bed then looked around. I can't recognize it first but when I looked around once more and saw a large family picture, I figured that this is Ruka's house. I've been in their house for just a few times, considering that his Mom always wants him to work for her; she's just training him for the future, she always say but from the looks of it, Ruka doesn't even like it. I wonder why he doesn't think to rebel, if I was on his situation, I'd just probably leave and not come back. But being a good son he is, he simply follows all his Mom's orders. I shifted my eyes to Ruka then asked,

"Why am I here?"

I don't remember staying here. I darted my head towards the large glass window on the side and a perfect view of the sun setting down could be seen. I guess it's already five o'clock or so.

_"_You didn't remember?" he asked hesitantly then I gave him a '_Do I have to ask if I do'_ look.

"You blacked out on a dumpsite that nobody goes. It's all thanks to Mikan that you're here now." He explained, pointing to the girl beside him.

_Polka Dots_.

I rolled my eyes, "Then how did you found me?"

She snickered then narrowed her eyes, "Auntie asked me to buy ingredients then I was trying to call you on my way back." She paused then looked far ahead, reminiscing what happened earlier.

"I was walking then I called your phone. That's when I heard your ringing tone!" she squealed like a child then look at me with her large hazel orbs.

"Then why am I here instead of home?" I retorted, pushing the blanket away. I blacked out; probably because of the random voices inside my head. I can't quite make an explanation of those voices, I never heard it before and it seems like the owner of that voice wanted me to protect someone? I'll be mad the moment I know the answer. I don't want to hear those voices again.

She giggled, "Oh, I don't know what to do so I called Ruka first then told him but I called Auntie earlier and she sounded really worried. She said that we should head home the moment you're awake."

"I'm awake now, aren't I?" the rising tone of my voice made it pretty obvious that I'm annoyed.

"Does your annoyance have to do with your black out in the middle of nowhere or because of Mikan calling me instead of somebody else?" Ruka asked, eagerly puzzled and curious for that matter.

I stood up and put on my shoes, "Nevermind."

"Where's your freaking Mom, anyway?"

"Arrogant." Polka dots muttered under her breath then earned a glare from me.

Ruka laughed, "She's in Paris." he shrugged, "To do some work."

"Figures." I stated then I settled myself on one of the couches.

"Do you mind if we leave now?" I questioned, brushing my hair with one stroke of my fingers.

He smiled, "No, it's okay. You're not in a good mood after all."

"Polka, let's go." I glanced at her before standing up.

She pouted in disapproval, "Can't we stay here longer?"

She is damn well trying my patience.

"Do you want Mom to come flailing here?" I groaned, Ruka swallowed up his laughter.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She stated rather reluctant then flashed a grin at Ruka before standing up. I made my way towards the exit without waiting for her to bid her fucking so so so long goodbye to her acclaimed boy (space) friend. Why didn't she just live here if she has a die hard obsession on Ruka?!

"I already called the driver." I stated when I noticed that she's here.

She sniffed, "That's good. We should just wait."

I scowled, "No shit, Genius."

She sniffed again. Fuck. Isn't she going to see him tomorrow? Drama queen.

"Language." She commented then groaned at my way.

After some minutes, the car arrived then we got in and throughout the way to the house, none of us started a conversation. Silence just ensued us. Just pure silence.

"I'm so worried, Natsume!" Mom squealed, taking me by complete surprise. In other words, she ambushed me. Polka was the one to explain the whole story and she sounded really proud about finding me. I didn't tell them about the voices, any sane person would think I'm out of my mind for blacking out because of that lame reason.

I just nodded, shrugged and groaned on the entire conversation that took part on our dinner. Mom was saying hilarious things to Polka and I can't help but feel disgusted on how they were talking about me but mostly Ruka, so I ate my dinner fast and abruptly climb up to my room while they continue their 'little talk.'

* * *

_Mikan's POV_ (Next day)

The seconds feel like hours and I just want to faint right now. I'm never good at this though Hotaru and I always perform in front of many people when we were younger; I'm not used to such crowd, especially if the crowd is your so called classmates.

"Takatsu Saiga." Naru announced. He's sitting on a chair, with his hand on his chin. He's bored and so am I. This is the day of the audition for the play. It's ridiculous that he chose Romeo and Juliet while the other sections are; Little Mermaid and Aladdin. The audition is already going on for around thirty minutes and the best so far is Tsubasa. Ladies first doesn't work for him so he chose the guy first to perform. I didn't saw Natsume perform because I went out to the bathroom to put myself together, I guess.

I watched as the guy mentioned stood up then made his way to the front calmly and confidently. I bet he's good. Narumi then started ordering what lines he will say and then he started.

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

Holy golly was he so good. He only started but he already catches the attention of the bored Narumi and the people who have different worlds earlier. His silver hair is simply glossy and adorable. He will win this, no second thoughts. He's the last and from the looks of Tsubasa who was sitting beside me, he's awestruck.

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

He continued and I can't help but to be amazed at his mere wonderful performance.

"Man, he's even better than me. Dang." Tsubasa cursed silently as he watched the guy intently, to point out some mistakes but to his disdain, no mistakes were done from the beginning to the end. Everybody clapped their hands and the girls swooned and squeal to themselves; saying how charming he was and how cool he was. Yes, he's cool and yes, he's charming, but I wouldn't squeal like that and almost humiliate myself.

"Well, I can say that it's quite obvious who Romeo is, no?" Naru spitted out then he grinned at Takatsu Saiga. The guy only shrugged and smiled playfully which made the girl population in the room faint.

"Now, time to determine which of you will play Juliet Capulet~"

Now, it's time for me to get nervous. Oh my goodness, I wished Hotaru was here or Ruka. I just- Oh God.

"There you go again." uttered the shadow manipulator from my side then he gently tapped my shoulder, "Stop worrying over nothing."

"You don't know how bloody nervous I am." I grumbled, facing him with an indescribable expression on my face.

He snugger then looked deep into my amber eyes intently, "You'll be fine, just say it normally and don't make it obvious that you're nervous."

"I don't even know how I could pull that thing off." I stated rather honestly then chuckled humorlessly directly at him.

He frowned a bit, "God. It's so hard convincing you."

"I'm well aware of that." I mocked then centered my attention to the girl performing in the front. It's obvious that she's nervous because she keeps stuttering and sweating furiously like there's no tomorrow.

_I hope I'm not like that._

Narumi called and called but nobody seems to attract his attention other than the girl named _Misa Katski_ (I heard). The girl with the pink straight hair that flows perfectly on her back. She's pretty adorable—she's small and her almost deep black eyes are stunning but her expression is neutral like Hotaru and I can see their attitude similarities but she's much warmer and has a pleasing demeanour or aura. I mentally laughed at that thought. I never thought that I would encounter a girl like Hotaru. She's just so unique in a good way.

Someone softly slapped my shoulder, which made me snapped out of my trance. I slowly jerked my head around and toward my back.

"Hey. It's your turn." He said as his grey eyes flicker against my hazel ones. I blinked a few times then processed what he had just said and then Narumi called my name. I smiled at him faintly and murmured a _thank you_ before I turned my head to look at Tsubasa who is smiling encouragingly at me.

"Just look at me so you won't feel nervous, okay? Good luck, Mikan." He bid then smiled genuinely again.

I smiled back and nodded at him then stood up and made my way up front. Narumi discerned my nervousness so he tapped my shoulder. He handed me the lines I will say then I took a deep breath. I looked at the lines and mentally practiced it mentally. I glanced at Tsubasa once more and he nodded. So here goes nothing.

_But to be frank, and give it thee again._

I kept my eyes on Tsubasa then something bright flashed. I looked behind him and saw Natsume, staring boringly at me._  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

Natsume's brow rose, maybe wondering why I'm looking at his direction. I just can't help it. Oh goodness, why am I locked with his crimson eyes. _  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite._

I sighed after I said the last line then I broke out eye contact to see Narumi's reaction.

"That was utterly and completely perfect!" he clapped his hands at me then I can't help but to think why he said that. I didn't stutter but it's neither good nor perfect.

"Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows in bewilderment whilst he grinned at me like a malicious pervert.

I head toward our seat and immediately greeted by a super happy Tsubasa. He hung his arm over my shoulder like I'm one of his dudes when I finally settled myself on the chair.

"That was so epic, Mikan!" he lightly yelled then laughed, tenderly squeezing my shoulder.

I looked at him, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Tsubasa was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by Narumi.

"That audition went well! The cast of the play will be posted tomorrow at the bulletin board. Adieu~" then he whirled out of the room.

Tsubasa removed his arm that was draped on my shoulder then whispered to my ear,

"Who were you staring at when you were up front earlier by the way?"

I winced then forced a laugh,

"Nobody, at the wall, I guess."

He nudged my arm then shrugged.

"If you say so, but damn, your audition is so so good." He complimented yet again.

I rolled my eyes, "I sucked."

"What are you saying? It was a piece of magnificent work!" he exclaimed rather enthusiastically but didn't catch the interest of the students in the room because it was, well, just _normal_.

"Do you really think I did well? Because I absolutely have no idea." I slightly frowned then raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Trust me, if anyone's gonna get the part for Juliet, it will be you." he encouraged, yet again with a knowing smile.

_So, what happened with me?_

I glanced over my shoulder then caught Natsume staring, more like glaring, at the guy behind me; the one with the silver hair and grey eyes. I chuckled,

_Don't tell me he's rooting for himself to take the Romeo part?_

_What a delusional freak._

"I think someone's a little bit off her mind." Tsubasa pointed out then raised his questioning eyebrow at me; maybe because I laughed out of nowhere. But it's just for me to know.

I made a face at him, "I think someone's a little bit curious."

He waved one dismissing hand in front of my face then leaned.

"I think someone's been stalking someone for quite some time now," He whispered then grinned.

"Stop using that kind of language. Spit it out or I'll rip your tongue out." The threatening part is lame because it was me who spoke. Ha ha. So he just grinned wider. Yeah, jerk.

"I think—" I interrupted him by hitting his stomach with my elbow.

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't finished."

I shrugged then he continued.

"I think the Romeo guy is stalking the Juliet lady for quite some time now." He motioned behind us and it took me at least a couple of seconds to finally sink in to my mind what he had just said.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder,

"Shut up. Maybe he's just looking past me or over me. Either way, it's no biggie." I scowled then pouted.

"Come on. Don't be like that. Just look at your back." He beckoned again then flashed a super bright teasing smile only directed to me. It's like five minutes of frustration, and insisting so I sighed dejectedly and finally gave up and took a look behind.

The guy, Takatsu Saiga, smiled at me.

He is staring! He is staring!

_Oh God. I must be dreaming_.

I smiled half conscious and half daydreaming at him.

"You had an awesome performance earlier. Mikan Sakura, right?" he said without taking his eyes off of me.

I laughed at the earlier remark, "Believe me, I was possessed."

He chuckled, revealing his little white teeth. I could feel Tsubasa's nosy ocean blue eyes on us.

"I could tell it was natural." He stated casually then smiled yet again.

"I almost believed you and this guy over here." I told him comfortably actually and Tsubasa nudged me on the arm in a not so obvious way then I glared at him.

"I don't lie, especially when that someone is you."

Tsubasa ended up laughing maniacally.

My forehead was scrunched.

_What did he mean by that?_

"Gee."

I shifted on my seat and turned my back to Takatsu then looked fiercely at Tsubasa.

"What?" I asked, infuriated.

When he didn't respond, I said,

"He thinks I'm some kind of lie detector." I rolled my eyes rather unenthusiastic.

He managed to stop laughing, and then stared at me for a good four seconds.

"You didn't get it?" he asked back then he laughed loudly again. He is so lucky that there was no teacher around. I rolled my eyes at him and frowned. I darted my look to the board and to the board itself while he enjoyed laughing for a _God knows what_ reason. Now I'll be sure to not take his orders carelessly. This guy is demented and as much as I wanted him to tell me what's going on in his mind, the more he will not tell me. Plainly stupid but it's good that there is no Natsume interaction today. I'm so feeling good and I hope this would last longer than I thought.

"What are you drooling for, idiot?" I need not to look around to see who it was; only one person can sound as sarcastic as him.

_Now I'm feeling nauseous._

[End of Chapter 6]

* * *

Author's note: The reason for the late update? One word: School. It just started last week but it's been so hectic ever since and I'm a senior in high school by the way so I'm joining some extracurricular activities.

Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Crappy? Good? Not enough? I'll read all of it.

Leave a review perhaps?

-AnneHyuuga13, signing out.


	7. Miscalculated Conclusions

Disclaimer: The writer does not own Gakuen Alice and she admires Higuchi Tachibana respectfully for creating an amazing piece of work.

_ "If you have a book you wanted to read but it hasn't been written yet then you must write it."_

Note: Change of POVs will occur without notice. Watch out.

* * *

**Chances and Choices**

* * *

Chapter 7: Miscalculated Conclusions

It was raining and the thunders and the lightning are joining, much to my contempt. I ran as trickles of water dropped on my head.

I slammed the door open with a grunt. The first second Ruka saw me, he waved his hand, then his eyes searched for something, or rather, someone, behind me. His smile abruptly turned into a frown when he realized there was no one.

I slouched myself on the cushioned seat.

The whole gang is there. Koko and Mochu on the billiard table, Tobita throwing darts, Kitsu doing _hell knows what_ and then there are Ruka, talking earlier, mostly to keep them all entertained. He's with Imai.

"Where is she, Nat?" Ruka asked, just as I had suspected.

I looked up at him.

"Where is who?" I asked back, quite sardonically.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Mikan. Where is Mikan?"

I didn't bother reply. _There are bigger things to worry about,_ I thought. I raked my hand through my wet raven hair and looked at each of them.

I groaned, thinking about what happened earlier.

"Answer me, Natsume," he demanded, suddenly forceful.

He is so fucking worried. What's their relationship, anyway?

I looked away, but then mind reader answered his question.

"He told Mikan to get off his car."

"What?!" they all chorused as the rain continue pouring outside. Thunder and lightning always followed.

"She crossed the line," I stated nonchalantly, dodging their gazes as if those were daggers.

"What the fuck, Natsume! I should have driven her here, after all. Rather than you, telling her to get off to _god knows where_ just because she crossed some line you are talking about!" He yelled as he made his way toward me.

This will probably the first time I have seen him this angry. _First time_.

"She'll be home by now. Maybe she took a cab or something," I reassured. What else can I do with so much pair of eyes in my way?

"Home?" he chuckled humourlessly then shook his head. "Hell, lightning and thunder's been striking for an hour or two," he retorted.

"What the hell's the connection of those with this conversation?" I snapped at him.

My patience is getting thin by the second. I sensed the tension emanating from the entire room and the others were already afraid to join in to our little talk.

"She is afraid of the thunder and lightning, you bastard. She'll be sulking in god knows where right now, crying. Do you see my point?" his voice sounds different.

"Where is she, exactly?" he asked, sounding so annoyed.

"Near the church that has a park," I answered as the words he yelled sank into me.

"I'll go look for her and if anything happened to her, I swear, Natsume, I'll punch you to death and forget that you're my bestfriend. I swear." Then he slammed the door, leaving me dumbfounded.

The others just stared, incredulous with everything that they have just witnessed.

"Man, that was intense," Koko commented, letting go of the breath I didn't know he was holding.

"It sure was," Kitsu second the motion, and then they both gawked at me like a fish waiting to be fried. I wanted to burn something this instant.

"What's their relationship, by the way?" Mochu asked, like I had questioned previously in my mind.

Imai who kept quiet (but glaring at me with her cold-blooded eyes) the entire time responded, but I'm too occupied to even hear what she said.

So that's what she was talking about earlier. I recall the memories as remorse ran through my veins.

_"Natsume, can we just go back home? I'm not feeling good," she confessed as she stared at the dark clouds outside. I disapproved._

_"Oh. There are dark clouds. I hope it's not going to rain today."_

_She hugged her knees as drops of rain obscured her view of the clouds on the window. She shivered. I gave no acknowledgement._

Damn, why didn't she just tell me? What did she thought of me? A puzzle solver? For god's sake, Polka dots.

"That's it. I'm going out," I concluded as I sauntered all the way to the outside world.

* * *

I drove toward the church that I mentioned but nobody was there. I jumped off the car, not caring neither of the rain nor the thunders. I twitched slightly as I regain composure. I sprinted, down the way to the park.

_"She'll be sulking in God knows where right now."_

I remembered what Ruka said and scanned for the signs of a cave or anything. I narrow my eyes at each part and something caught my eye. It's a small cabin meters away from the park. I walked toward it without hesitation. The door is ragged and there are no indications that there is someone living inside it. I opened it as soon as I took hold of the doorknob and paced inside, running a hand through my wet hair out of desperation.

It's dark, except for the faint sunlight that flickers through the small opening of the door.

There are few things on the room; a small rectangular plastic table with four chairs on each side, a cabinet and a torch. I grabbed the torch (somehow wet) and turned it on.

"Polka Dots?" I called but no one answered.

"Are you here, Sakura?" I tried again but with no luck.

Just where the hell is she?

I grunted and ready to exit the room when I heard someone sneezed.

I turned around and searched for the location of the noise.

"'m here," someone muttered tiredly.

The voice came from the cabinet so I unbolted it.

It's her, wrapped in a blanket.

I perceived the sound of my relieved sigh.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka invited me again to go to their secret headquarters. Yep, that's what they said, 'headquarters'. I don't know exactly what we will be doing in there but I just have to go. I don't want to miss the fun, alright. I know it would be fun. The whole gang will be there; Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, us three, and Natsume.

"If you want to go, fucking hurry up, Polka Dots." He knocked on the door loudly.

Speaking of the devil.

I put on the last thing I needed; shoes, and gathered my bag. I unlocked the door, and he's leaning against the wall beside my door. He hurriedly stood straight after seeing me.

"I surely don't know what took you so long," he commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Your Highness," I deadpanned and we scampered after he groaned.

Not in the mood.

"Don't beam," he stated once he started to drive.

"I don't beam," I opposed, looking far ahead.

"Yes, you do. You look like an idiot," he bluntly replied.

I frowned and just looked past the window. The sky is dark.

"Natsume, can we just go back home? I'm not feeling good," I confessed as I stared at the dark clouds outside.

He disapproved.

I hate thunder and lightning. I'm afraid of the thunder's sound and the lightning's light ever since I was a child. I'm hopeless whenever they come. I would either be under the table or inside a cabinet, covered with a blanket, shuddering.

"Oh. There are dark clouds. I hope it's not going to rain today."

I hugged my knees as drops of rain obscured my view of the clouds on the window. I shivered.

He simply gave no acknowledgement.

"We don't get along well, do we?"

I tried to focus my mind on other things.

I don't remember having a decent conversation with him, really. He will just point something out (something annoying) and then I will reply with something annoying, too, and the end.

He shrugged.

I moved my eyes away from him. I thought of Aoi and their relationship.

"We can't get along well, but, can you, —at least—try to get along with Aoi?" I suggested.

"Shut it. You don't know a thing," he said coldly.

_What happened_? I only know that Aoi is adopted, but other than that, _nothing_.

"I do know something than you credited me for, so can you just, please, she thinks highly of you," I pleaded, though the word _highly_ would not be appropriate, _like _would be, I just can't use it.

He stopped the car all of a sudden, making me bounce against the shotgun chair.

He faced me with blazing eyes. I felt terrified. I have never seen him look at me this way.

My mouth felt dry.

"First, you are just an intruder in my family." He gritted his teeth, I was speechless. "Second, you don't know anything so stop acting like you do. Third, don't talk to me regarding that freak and prevent sticking your nose into someone's business. Lastly, get off the car," he finished, his tone raging like fire.

"I—I..." I stammered.

I just stepped into an active landmine.

"Get out," he said, his voice unsure but full of authority.

I looked down and as quiet as I could, I responded,

"Oh. I see." And I opened the door of the car and left silently. He immediately ran the car as soon as I hopped down. He doesn't care about me. My heart ached out of the blue. Raindrops began to fall, snapping me out of my reverie. I ran to the park and gulped as I scrutinize it.

There are no people on the park or outside of it. Maybe it was because of the incoming rain. All alone.

I sensed myself calming down as I spotted a cabin. I dashed toward it.

The door opened gently and I entered, my whole body soaked. Thank God there's a flashlight. I switched it on and inspect the room. There's a small wooden cabinet placed against the wall. I head toward it and unfasten the door. There are few things inside; some clothes (polos, tshirts) and then there are—if I'm not mistaken—two blankets folded neatly. I switched the flashlight off and lay it on the table nearby and leaped on the cabinet.

Lightning, thunder, lightning, thunder.

I shut the cabinet closed.

I picked up the blanket and wrapped it around my slim body.

I covered my ears.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was asleep but lightning and thunder is still there. I trembled.

"Polka Dots?" I heard someone yell, that voice is familiar.

I was trying to speak but none came out. I was trying to move but my body is numb.

"Are you here, Sakura?" he called again, impatient this time.

It's Natsume.

I sneezed after couple of seconds.

"'m here," I mumbled, praying hard enough for him to hear and he did.

I can hear the sound of his feet touching the floor, louder and louder by the second and finally, the door opened.

We only stare at each other for a matter of minutes, and then thunder interrupted, making me jump to my feet.

Next thing I knew, I was hugging him. He didn't seem to mind, considering my condition for a while.

He slipped his strong arms beneath me, tried to carry me. I hesitated.

"What are you doing..." I asked faintly.

"Carrying you to that place," he merely answered and pointed to the chair.

"But..."

"It's gonna be okay."

He sounded so sure and I nodded. That's what I needed right now; reassurance.

He held like I am weightless, and instead of settling me into the chair, he slouched me down on the wall. I didn't ask why. I'm feeling too tired.

"I'm going to call for someone to help." He stood up; ready to leave then I reached for his hand and clutched it.

"Don't go..." I stuttered, then continued, "Ruka's gonna find us soon enough."

He looked at me with curiosity and worry, sat beside me after shaking his head.

"How do you know he's gonna find us?"

I considered for a moment and smiled weakly at him.

"I just know."

Silence engulfed us then he said,

"I'm sorry for earlier. It's unreasonable." I can feel the sincerity on his voice, though he seems to be feeling awkward. He rarely apologizes, after all.

I rested my head on his shoulder. He faltered for a bit, but then relaxed.

"Forget about it. It's..." I paused then closed my eyes. "my fault," I completed.

He wrapped his arms securely around me. I smiled.

Silence then again came, except for the sound that the rain made whenever it reached contact with the roof.

I was nearly to be falling asleep when he suddenly questioned,

"What's your relationshit with Ruka?"

I swear I clearly heard him say _relationshit_, or maybe it's just me.

I have no idea he doesn't know.

I chuckled lightly before answering. "He is my twin brother, you idiot."

[End of Chapter 7]

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews, everyone. (;

Till next chapter.


End file.
